Un nouveau monde
by Sheppardinette
Summary: La vie continue pour Ron et Hermione après la mort de Harry. mais estil vraiment mort ?
1. Prologue

Ca y est, tout est fini. Du ministère, il ne reste que des ruines, de Poudlard également Notre septième année vient de se terminer, et, au lieu de faire la fête avec mes amis, comme tout jeune détenteur de l'ASPIC le ferait, je suis là, au milieu d'un tas de ruine et de cadavres. Ils sont tous tombés les uns après les autres : Mc Gonagall, Rogue, Hagrid, M Diggory, Verpey, Tonks, Percy... Tous. Inconsciente du sang sur ma robe, je continue de marcher. Plus loin, à l'écart du groupe, deux corps, ceux des plus grands sorciers de tous les temps : Albus Dumbledore et Harry Potter, et près d'eux, la raison de leur mort : un tas de poussière et une cape noire. Ce qui reste de Lord Voldemort. Un flash m'apparaît, comme un souvenir : Dumbledore tombant à la renverse, sous le rire étrangement aigu d'un homme au visage pâle et diforme. Les combats s'arrêtent, tandis que les membres de l'Ordre et les autres regardent le Grand Homme tomber, avec majesté. Puis il y a eu un cri déchirant, et Harry s'est jeté sur le Mage noir, devant nous, qui n'avons pas bougé, les regardant se battre, ébahis. Et au moment où mon meilleur ami semblait perdu, et où Ron, Ginny, Dean, Seamus, Luna, Fred, Georges, Neville et moi étions prêts à lui prêter main forte, Voldemort a lancé l'Avada Kedavra, frappant Harry de plein fouet. Alors que tout semblait fini, le sort a ricoché, et a touché celui qui l'avait lancé à son tour. Et notre ennemi juré s'est effondré près de Harry, son corps brûlant d'un feu violacé. Ainsi la prophétie était vraie. L'un ne pouvait survivre sans l'autre... Et Harry est mort pour nous sauver.  
  
Les sanglots me montent à la gorge. Une main se pose sur mon épaule, suivie d'une autre. Je me retourne pour voir les jumeaux Weasley, plus sombres que jamais. Fred s'est ouvert l'arcade sourcilière qui saigne abondamment. Plus loin, Luna et Ginny soutiennent Neville. Alicia et Angélina pleurent devant le corps de Katie. Dean et Seamus sont allongés à quelques mètres de moi, mais Maugrey me fait signe qu'ils sont en vie. Les larmes coulent à présent sur mes joues. Il manque quelqu'un, un visage couvert de tache de rousseur, accompagné de yeux brillants et d'un sourire ravageur. Ron... Où est Ron ?  
  
M. Weasley et sa femme arrivent avec Charlie et Bill et serrent leurs enfants dans leurs bras ne remarquant pas qu'il semble en manquer un. Dans les autres coins du bâtiment, les combats se sont arrêtés, et Lupin, Lavande, Parvati, Lee Jordan, Olivier Dubois et d'autres s'approchent de nous le visage pâle. Toujours pas de Ron. Ma vue se brouille quand je réalise ce que ça signifie, et je ne cherche plus à retenir mes larmes, qui de toute façons, coulaient déjà sur mes joues. Je ferme les yeux et je me sens prise dans une étreinte réconfortante. Des bras solides me retiennent tandis que je m'effondre et une main se perd dans mes cheveux. Sa voix est rauque et son souffle est saccadé, comme s'il sortait à peine d'un combat, où qu'il avait couru pour me rejoindre. Je m'imagine que c'est lui qui me parle : Ca va aller 'Mione. C'est fini. C'est définitivement fini. Je m'accroche aux épaules de la personne qui me le rappelle tant, un des frères Weasley sans doute, mais je ne sais pas lequel. Ginny s'approche de nous et crie : Ron ! Tu vas bien ! Tu es là ! On se faisait tellement de soucis.  
  
Attendez une minute ! Ron ????? Ron !!!!!! Mes yeux se sont ouverts avant même que mon cerveau ne leur en donne l'ordre. Reflex. Et c'est bien lui, qui me serre dans ses bras comme si sa vie en dépendait, et qui sourit à sa sœur. Ron ? Je suis là 'Mione. Et je te promet que tout ira bien maintenant.  
  
A suivre. Alors verdict ? Si vous voulez que je continue, dîtes-le moi. Si vous avez des critiques et autres, dîtes-le moi aussi, sachant que la suite ne pourra pas venir avant la semaine prochaine parce que mes épreuves du bac commencent demain ! 


	2. Retour au terrier

Note de l'auteur : je viens de me rendre compte qu'étant donné la touche dramatique que j'ai donné à mon premier chapitre, je ne peux pas mettre Ron et Hermione ensemble dès le second. Alors je suis désolée pour ceux qui aiment les romances rapides et à l'eau de rose, ce n'est pas ici que vous en trouverez. Je compte faire 10chapîtres environ avant de les mettre définitivement ensemble, c'est pour dire... Deuxièmement, à partir de maintenant, le narrateur est omniscient, c'est trop compliqué de tout faire dans les pensées d'Hermione.  
  
Réponses aux rewiew : Yahou ! 8 rien que pour le premier chapitre, je dois dire que ça me touche beaucoup.  
  
Menssa, Allima, Amano Ai, Vengeresse, Billy ( kamikase) et Mayanera : merci beaucoup pour vos encouragements.  
  
Jennifer : Faire mourir Ron et Hermione ? Non mais ça va pas ? Je pensais avoir mis suffisamment de morts dans le premier chapitre ! Lol. En tout cas, merci beaucoup pour tes encouragements, et ne t'en fais pas, le rêve continu !  
  
Elea 013 : Oups ! T'as raison, merci pour cette petite correction ! Faire revenir Harry ? Mmmm pourquoi pas, c'est une idée à creuser. Et désolée pour cette erreur ! Merci.  
  
Le terrier.  
  
Ils avaient peine à croire qu'ils avaient quitté cette même maison il y a seulement quelques heures. Tout leur paressait alors différent, plus « vivant ».  
  
M. Weasley avait eu la présence d'esprit de les faire rentrer, pensant qu'ils avaient vu assez d'horreur dans la journée pour toute une vie. C'est ainsi qu'ils se retrouvèrent tous les neuf dans la cuisine. Mme Weasley fait nerveusement la vaisselle.  
  
Ginny sanglote dans les bras de Bill.  
  
Charlie, Fred et Georges sont assis à table avec leur père, chacun devant une tasse de thé fumante.  
  
Ron fait les cents pas.  
  
Et Hermione, seule tache brune dans cet océan rouquin, essaie désespérément de ne pas regarder l'horloge, où les aiguilles représentant Harry et Percy se sont bloqués sur « en danger de mort ».  
  
Soudain un bruit de verre cassé se fait entendre. Molly s'effondre sur l'évier, tandis que son mari se lève pour la prendre dans ses bras. D'un signe de tête, Charlie donne silencieusement le signal de la sortie, et tous les enfants Weasley le suivent. Ginny toujours accrochée à Bill, tandis que Ron se rapproche de son ami :  
  
Hermione ?  
  
Sa vois est rauque et ses yeux sont rouges, il semble avoir un besoin urgent de s'éclipser. Foutue fierté masculine. La jeune fille hoche la tête comme un automate et le précède dans le jardin.  
  
Ils marchent pour ce qui semble être une éternité quand Ron stoppe avec aucune raison apparente.  
  
Tu vois ces étoiles là-haut ?  
  
Les trois justes au-dessus de nous ?  
  
Oui. Harry disait qu'elles nous représentaient. Et que tant qu'elles brilleraient, on ne seraient pas séparés... Ben... Ce soir, elles brillent toujours. Mais Harry est parti pourtant.  
  
Les sanglots perçaient clairement dans sa voix à présent, et, malgré ses propres larmes Hermione le prit dans ses bras, le laissant pleurer tout son saoul, à l'abris des regards fraternels.  
  
Il est parti... Il nous a laissé... Et Percy aussi est mort... Et moi, j'ai peur, et j'arrive pas à m'empêcher de pleurer... J'ai trop mal. Et je devrais pas parce que...  
  
Ron... Ron... Ron ! Arrête, écoutes-moi tu veux. Regardes-moi... Pourquoi est ce que tu ne devrais pas pleurer ?  
  
Parce que je suis un mec... Et toi, la fille, tu ne pleures pas.  
  
Et merde, encore sa foutue fierté à la Weasley !  
  
C'est parce que j'ai versé toutes les larmes que mon corps pouvait produire et je...  
  
Elle ne put terminer sa phrase, les sanglots formant un étau dans sa gorges.  
  
Et je... Ron ? Il est mort.  
  
A cet instant, il comprit que si elle n'avait pas pleuré jusqu'à présent, c'est que son cerveau, d'habitude si vif et brillant n'avait pas encore assimilé la nouvelle, comme s'il s'était refuser à analyser les évènements de la soirée. Oubliant sa douleur et ses propres larmes, il la serra à son tour dans ses bras, et elle s'accrocha à lui comme si elle allait tomber.  
  
Vas-y pleure... Pleure, ça ira mieux.  
  
Sa voix était douce, et résonnait à ses oreilles comme une berceuse. Sans s'en rendre compte, Hermione, épuisée physiquement et nerveusement, finie par s'endormir dans les bras de son ami qui la regardait, et pleura pendant une bonne partie de la nuit.  
  
Une main apaisante se posa sur l'épaule de Ron qui leva la tête. Charlie, son frère, se tenait derrière lui, le visage fatigué. Sans un mot, il prit la sorcière dans ses bras, et la monta dans la chambre la plus haute de la maison, autrefois occupée par Percy. Il traversa ensuite la maison silencieuse et rejoignit son plus jeune frère sur la pelouse.  
  
Il restèrent sans parler, admirant les étoiles quand, au bout de quelques minutes, l'éleveur de dragon se tourna vers le benjamin des frères Weasley.  
  
Ca va aller ?  
  
Oui. Mais il va me manquer.  
  
Les gens qu'on aime ne nous quitte jamais vraiment... Et on pourra toujours les retrouver... Ici.  
  
Il posa sa main sur la poitrine de celui qui, en l'espace d'une soirée était devenu un homme, à l'endroit de son cœur, puis retourna à la contemplation des étoiles. Trois d'entre elles brillaient plus que les autres, et un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres, le premier de la soirée. En regardant ces étoiles, Charlie s'imagina qu'ils veillaient à présent sur eux, Dumbledore, Percy et Harry...  
  
A suivre. Alors ? Reweiws ? 


	3. nouveau départ

Merci à tous les rewieurs, et ne vous ne faîtes pas, ces deux premiers chapitres étaient tristes parce que ben, Harry est mort... Sniffffff. Mais maintenant, ce ne sera que de la joie et de l'amour... Enfin presque, quand on connaît les caractères des 2 têtes de mules que j'ai choisi comme héros ! ... Bref. Voici le chapitre 3, R&R !  
  
Une semaine avait passé. Et le monde commençait à se réorganiser peu à peu. Un nouveau gouvernement avait été fondé, fait de trois ministres aux pouvoirs égaux, et Arthur Weasley, Remus Lupin et Martha Stevenson avaient été élu par la Communauté magique.  
  
Ne pouvant supporter tous ces morts, Charlie était repartie en Egypte, accompagné cette fois, de Fred et Georges qui avaient signé un très gros contrat avec une fabrique de farces et attrapes pour sorciers en Nubie.  
  
Bill travaillait toujours pour Gringotts, et était devenue directeur adjoint de la banque, depuis que les gobelins n'en étaient plus responsables. Ginny avait été accepté à Poudlard en septième année tandis qu'Hermione avait été nommée professeur là-bas. En effet, la jeune femme avait été choisie remplacer le professeur Mc Gonagall en tant que professeur de métamorphose et directrice de la maison gryffondors.  
  
Elle devait prendre ses nouvelles fonctions dans trois jours, et ce soir- là, tous deux se retrouvaient seuls au terrier pour la première fois.  
  
Ils se tenaient assis sur le banc, l'un près de l'autre, sans pour autant se toucher.  
  
R Tu y crois-toi ?  
  
H Quoi ? Que je viens d'être nommée professeur ? Que je retourne à Poudlard alors qu'on l'a quitté il n'y a que quelques mois ? Ou qu'on risque de ne plus se voir pendant neuf mois ?  
  
Sa voix s'était brisée. Elle n'avait pas pleuré de la semaine, mais Ron sentit qu'elle ne pouvait plus se retenir.  
  
R 'Mione...  
  
H J'ai l'impression qu'on m'a arraché le cœur des entrailles... Et que je pourrais plus respirer si j'y pense, alors j'essaie de pas...  
  
R Chut... C'est fini.  
  
Il l'attira à lui dans une étreinte fraternelle, et elle essaya de contrôler sa respiration, pour ne pas exploser en sanglots. Il y eut un silence apaisant qui lui permet de reprendre contenance.  
  
H Je suis désolée ... J'ai mouillé ta chemise.  
  
R Ce n'est rien professeur. J'ai été ravi de me rendre utile...  
  
Elle ricana et serra ses poings contre la boutonnière de sa chemise. Il la garda dans ses bras pendant quelques secondes encore, massant son dos d'une main tandis que l'autre se perdait dans sa chevelure bouclée.  
  
Comme la dernière fois, Hermione s'endormit contre lui, bercée par le bruit de sa voix, mais elle se réveilla avec les rayons du soleil levant, couchée dans l'herbe, son visage contre le torse de son ami de toujours... Un grognement masculin lui fit comprend qu'il n'allait pas tarder à s'éveiller également et, sans savoir pourquoi, elle ferma les yeux, faisant semblant de dormir profondément.  
  
Le jeune homme de 17ans secoua la tête et passa ses mains sur son visage mal réveillé. Il sentit un poids sur sa poitrine et sembla surpris de voir la jeune fille :  
  
R Hmmmmm Hermione ?  
  
« Bon je ne dis pas que me réveiller comme ça c'est désagréable mais... Mais qu'est ce que je fais sur l'herbe ???? »  
  
H On a du s'endormir en même temps.  
  
Dit-elle comme si elle avait lu ses pensées.  
  
R Café ?  
  
H Volontiers.  
  
Cependant, tout ne se passa pas comme ils l'avaient prévu. Ron se redressa, et alors qu'il allait se lever, Hermione s'appuya sur lui pour se mettre elle-même debout, ce qui eut pour résultat de les faire retomber sur le sol tous les deux, Hermione allongée de tout son long sur le rouquin.  
  
Instinctivement, ses yeux bleus se portèrent aux lèvres rosées qu'elle humidifiait sans même s'en rendre compte. Ils ne surent pas lequel des deux s'étaient avancé en premier, mais ils se retrouvèrent néanmoins à s'embrasser avec douceur, et sans retenue. Ron passa une main dans les cheveux de la nouvelle prof de métamorphose quand il sentit, en effleurant son visage, une rosée salée couler le long de ses joues.  
  
Il voulut se gifler mentalement. Tandis que lui se retenait de se perdre dans l'extase de leur baiser, Hermione pleurait. Il quitta ses lèvres à regrets et elle enfouit son visage au creux de son cou.  
  
H Pardonnes-moi.  
  
R Hey ! C'est rien, t'en fais pas.  
  
Il se releva et lui tendit la main pour l'aider. Les vêtements poussiéreux, tous deux se dirigèrent vers la cuisine où Ron leur prépara un petit déjeuner digne de ce nom.  
  
Molly Weasley revint plus tard dans la journée et tous trois se rendirent sur le chemin de Traverse, achetant tout ce dont ils auraient besoin comme fournitures et vêtements pour Hermione et lui.  
  
R Maman, peux-tu m'expliquer en quoi avoir un costume moldu lui sera utile à poudlard ?  
  
M C'est une demande du nouveau directeur de Poudlard. Il est marié à une moldue et s'est rendu compte que s'il y a eu tous ces problèmes durant 17ans, c'est parce que le système éducatif des sorciers était bien trop différent de celui des moldus. Et comme la nouvelle politique du ministère est la cohabitation. M. Aznavour ( le nouveau directeur) a décidé que toutes les tenues à Poudlard seraient normalisées : plus de robes de sorciers, ni de capes, ni de chapeaux. Les professeurs devront se vêtir comme des moldus, et les élèves ont un nouvel uniforme. Et j'en profite pour t'acheter un costume, c'est tout.  
  
Hermione se retourna vers Ron et ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'il était vraiment très élégant dans ce trois pièces, qui le vieillissait de plusieurs années. Mme Giurppe détourna son attention lorsqu'elle lui demanda d'essayer une magnifique robe de soirée pourpre, avec un décolleté tellement plongeant dans le dos que Ron fit tout pour garder la bouche fermée.  
  
Mme Weasley et les deux jeunes gens continuèrent leur matinée à faire les magasins et décidèrent de déjeuner au Chaudron Baveur. Là, ils y retrouvèrent Neville, buvant une bière au beurre en compagnie de Dean Thomas et...  
  
R Malefoy ???  
  
L'interpellé se tourna, et les deux anciens gryffondors regardèrent avec surprise l'étrange trio attablé devant eux.  
  
DM Et bien je pense que nous sommes au complet... professeur...  
  
Tous deux haussèrent les sourcils en signe de la plus totale incompréhension, et Neville leur fit signe de s'asseoir avec eux :  
  
D Ron ! Hermione ! Comment allez-vous ?  
  
Ils firent un pauvre sourire et Dean se mordit la langue. Comment pourraient ils bien aller ? Alors que leur meilleur ami s'était fait tuer sous leurs yeux il y avait seulement une semaine...  
  
Ron et Hermione prirent cependant une chaise, et alors qu'ils s'asseyaient, se frôlèrent par inadvertance. Si Ron parvint à agir comme si rien ne se passait, Hermione ne put retenir un frisson qui lui parcourut l'échine, mais elle l'oublia lorsqu'elle entendit Drago commenter :  
  
D Alors Wes-moche, content de savoir que je vais m'occuper de Granger pendant quelques années ?  
  
Le jeune homme manqua de s'étrangler.  
  
R Hein ?  
  
H Tu es professeur toi aussi ?  
  
D hm. Potion.  
  
N Et moi, je remplace le professeur Chourave ! Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'a seulement 17ans et avec seulement 2 ASPIC, je sois nommé professeur de botanique !  
  
Les autres sourirent et se tournèrent vers Dean.  
  
D Soins aux Créatures Magiques.  
  
Dit-il dans un sourire. Un voile de tristesse passa dans les yeux d'Hermione qui se rappela la tragique fin du précédent occupant de ce poste. Hagrid avait été tué, en voulant sauver les frères Crivey d'un dragon enragé. Triste fin pour un si grand homme ( oh le jeu de mot ! J'vous jure, j'ai pas fait exprès !) Qui avait dévoué sa vie à ces animaux ! C'est ce que Fred et Georges auraient qualifié «d'ironie du sort », pensa Ron amèrement.  
  
R Donc, vous revoilà tous les quatre à Poudlard... ensemble.  
  
N Ca va faire bizarre non ?  
  
H Ca tu l'as dit.  
  
DM Dis Weasley, a ce qu'il paraît tu n'as pas trouvé de job toi ? Tu comptes rester chez papa et maman encore combien de temps ?  
  
R Malefoy, tu sais, non seulement tu prends le poste de Rogue... Mais j'ai l'impression qu'il commence à y avoir une ressemblance frappante entre vous... Physiquement parlant bien sûr. Vous aviez déjà la même absence totale d'intelligence depuis longtemps.  
  
Il y eut un silence qui se voulait intimidant, et les deux ennemis de toujours s'affrontèrent du regard, mais les choses paraissaient différentes à présent. Et c'est pourquoi le fait qu'Hermione intervienne ne choqua personne.  
  
H Ah non ! Maintenant que je suis condamnée à vous voir presque aussi souvent l'un que l'autre, essayez au moins d'être aimable en public ! On n'a plus treize ans !  
  
« Oui, et c'est bien dommage » pensa Ron ( attention spoiler film 3) avec nostalgie, se re-mémorant le moment où Hermione lui avait pris la main au premier cours d'Hagrid, et la fois où elle avait mis Malefoy K.O, d'un coup de poing...  
  
D Ou hou ! La Terre appelle Ron ! Dis, tu reviens avec nous mon vieux ?  
  
R Hein ?  
  
N T'étais parti ou ?  
  
R Oh nul part, juste... Des souvenirs...  
  
« Ca va être vraiment une année riche en rebondissement » se dit Ron qui observait à présent Neville et Malefoy rirent à une blague de Dean, tandis qu'Hermione se tournait vers lui et lui faisait un sourire. Le premier VRAI sourire depuis longtemps. « vraiment riche... »  
  
Lorsqu'ils rentrèrent au Terrier, Ginny était assise sur le canapé, un air mystérieux et joyeux sur le visage. Coq hululait non loin d'elle et elle se tourna vers les nouveaux arrivants quand elle entendit la porte claquer. Sans prévenir, elle se jeta dans les bras de son frère en riant, et le serra contre elle comme si ça vie en dépendait.  
  
G Pardon ! Pardon !  
  
R Gin' ? Mais qu'est ce qui se passe  
  
Dit il, affolé.  
  
G Excuse moi, mais quand j'ai vu de qui elle provenait, je n'ai pas pu résister.  
  
Elle lui tendit une enveloppe déjà ouverte, dont le contenu avait sûrement déjà été lu aussi. Ron vit immédiatement qu'elle lui était adressée, mais ce qui le frappa plus encore, c'était le logo orange vif qui brillait près de son adresse. Lorsque Hermione le vit à son tour, elle poussa un petit cri qui fit sursauter les quatre personnes présentes.  
  
H C'est une lettre des...  
  
R Canons de Chudley.  
  
Finit il dans un souffle. Sa mère poussa soudain une exclamation et lui prit fébrilement l'enveloppe des mains :  
  
M Qu'est ce que tu attends pour la lire ?  
  
Ron se mit à trembler nerveusement et Hermione lui prit la main, serra très fort leurs doigts entrelacés, tandis que Mme Weasley lisait la missive à haute voix :  
  
M "Cher Monsieur Weasley... Je regrette mais je me vois dans l'obligation de refuser votre demande de joindre notre équipe à un poste permanent... En effet, comme vous devez le savoir, les Canons ont un effectif complet. Cependant, si vous voulez bien accepter de remplacer temporairement notre gardien, qui, étant blessé, ne peut jouer pendant plusieurs mois, c'est avec plaisir que nous vous accueillerons dans l'équipe. Merci de bien vouloirs nous répondre dans un délai de moins de 6 jours, amicalement, James Harrison, Capitaine de l'équipe ! ». Ron ! C'est formidable !  
  
Le jeune homme eut à peine le temps de réaliser ce que cela signifiait que trois femmes se jetaient dans ses bras.  
  
« Oui, je crois que cette année sera vraiment exceptionnelle ! »  
  
A suivre. Alors ? Reviews ? 


	4. dernière nuit au Terrier et conséquences

Les trois jours qui les séparaient du départ étaient passés à vitesse grand V. Ron avait rencontré les gars de son équipe et s'était de suite entendue avec eux. Les Canons avaient souris, lorsque, étant invité à déjeuner par Molly, ils avaient vu la chambre de leur nouvelle recrue. Hermione avait gardé le sourire durant ces trois jours. Un voile de tristesse avait assombri ses yeux lorsque James, le nouveau capitaine de Ron, avait parlé de Harry et de leur action au ministère, mais elle n'avait pas pleuré. Au plus grand soulagement du rouquin.  
  
Cependant, cette nuit était leur dernière nuit, et la jeune femme était seule dans l'ancienne chambre de Charly, et ne trouvait pas le sommeil. Elle retira sa robe de chambre et se regarda dans le miroir. Sa nuisette la moulait maintenant parfaitement, et elle mordit sa lèvre inférieure pour la faire gonfler. Son reflet lui envoya un sourire et siffla : et après tu prétends qu'il est seulement ton ami ! et c'est pour ça que tu veux le retrouver en pleine nuit, et que tu te fais belle comme si tu allais à un rendez-vous...  
  
H : La ferme !  
  
Deux coups brefs furent frappé à sa porte, et le jeune homme ouvrit les yeux. L'horloge indiquait 1h55. cela ne pouvait être qu'une seule personne...Maudissant Hermione qui le tirait d'un si merveilleux rêve, il sauta à bas de son lit et enfila simplement un caleçon, ne voulant pas perdre de temps à la recherche d'un tee-shirt.  
  
R : Hermione ?  
  
H : Ron... (Elle ferma la porte derrière elle). Je peux dormir ici ? Avec toi ?  
  
Il ne répondit pas tout de suite, trop occupé à la contemplation du petit bout de tissus qui lui servait de chemise de nuit. « Je suis sure que ma mère aurait une attaque si elle nous voyait ».  
  
H : Ron ?  
  
« Depuis quand ses lèvres étaient-elles si pleines et si rouges ? Et depuis quand sentait –elle si bon ? »  
  
H : Ron ? Ca va ?  
  
R : Hein ?  
  
Elle se rapprocha de lui.  
  
H : je voulais savoir si je pouvais dormir avec toi... comme avant. Tu sais c'est la dernière fois avant longtemps, alors, comme on a pris cette habitude, j'aurais aimé que...  
  
Ron considéra cette option pendant quelques secondes. Hermione dans son lit avec lui ? Compte tenu de leurs vêtements respectifs, ou plutôt dans leur cas, leur manque de vêtements ? Et qu'il la trouvait si attirante ?  
  
« Attirante ? Depuis quand Hermione rime avec attirante ? »  
  
R : Ecoutes... Hermione, je ne pense pas que ce soit... très judicieux.  
  
Elle se rapprocha encore de lui au point de réduire leur espace vital au strict minimum.  
  
« Judicieux ? Respire Ron, calme –toi... tout est sous contrôle... Pour l'instant »  
  
H : Ron... Maintenant que tu es nommé dans l'équipe... qui sait quand on pourra se revoir ?  
  
Il allait céder lorsque le son familier des pas de sa mère se firent entendre dans le couloir, ils devaient parler trop fort. Ron songeait déjà à un moyen de se sauver, et de faire en sorte de se cacher, et son amie avec lui.  
  
« On pourrait transplaner ? Non. Ma mère trouverait ma chambre vide... Hermione, tais-toi ! Allez Ron, pense, pour une fois dans ta vie, trouves quelque chose d'intelligent... »  
  
H : Non mais c'est vrai Ron... C'est horrible. Je veux dire, je suis très contente pour toi, mais, enfin, on ne pourra pas se voir pendant dix mois ! 10 Mois, on n'a jamais été séparé si longtemps, et en plus, je devrais supporter Malefoy et ...  
  
« Mais elle ne se tait toujours pas... Hermione, la ferme ! »  
  
R : Hermione !  
  
Mais la jeune femme continuait de plus belle, et ne semblait pas être consciente de la démarche maternelle de Mme Weasley qui approchait de la chambre de son plus jeune fils.  
  
« si elle nous entend, je peux dire Adieu à mes prochaines vacances au Terrier avec Hermione »  
  
Et sans réfléchir davantage, il la fit tomber sur son lit, rabattit les couvertures sur eux tandis qu'il s'allongeait sur elle, et étouffa ses cris de surprise en pressant ses lèvres contre les siennes. Loin de le repousser, Hermione ne sembla pas contre la manœuvre et le serra contre elle en passant ses bras autour de son cou tandis que Ron, perdant le contrôle de son propre corps, approfondissait leur baiser qui devenait de plus en plus passionné.  
  
Les pas de Molly s'arrêtèrent à quelques centimètres de sa porte, puis ils l'entendirent monter les escaliers pour aller vérifier la chambre des jumeaux.  
  
Prenant soudainement conscience de leurs actions, Hermione s'éloigna de lui le plus possible, à bout de souffle, comme si elle s'était brûlé. Ron gémit de mécontentement lorsqu'ils sentit leurs lèvres se séparer, et il la regarda avec la plus totale incompréhension.  
  
H : Ron ! Qu'est ce qu'il t'a pris ?  
  
R : Ma mère allait arriver... et tu ne te taisais pas...  
  
H : Et me mettre ta main devant la bouche n'aurait pas suffi d'après toi ?  
  
Il demeura interdit quelques secondes. Il n'avait même pas pensé à cette éventualité ! Quel imbécile !  
  
R : Euh... Je... Mais ça n'a pas eu l'air de te déplaire ?  
  
Ron était maintenant sur la défensive. Hermione se mordit les lèvres. C'est vrai qu'elle n'avait pas vraiment résisté... Elle s'aperçut que Ron était toujours allongé sur elle et que leur position semblait lui faire beaucoup d'effet... Un sourire machiavélique passa sur ses lèvres :  
  
H : Mais moi au moins, j'ai retrouvé mes esprits...  
  
Ses oreilles prirent une teinte écarlate quand il vit où elle voulait en venir, et il sauta hors de son lit, comme s'il avait été monté sur ressort.  
  
R : On n'a pas idée de mettre des nuisettes aussi moulantes... Grogna t'il.  
  
H : Quoi ?  
  
R : Rien. Tu devrais retourner te coucher avant que ma mère ne redescende.  
  
Un nouveau sourire malicieux apparut sur les lèvres de son amie, et le jeune joueur de Quidditch se demanda un instant ce qu'il avait fait pour mériter pareille torture à plus de 2h du matin.  
  
H : C'est une invitation à passer la nuit avec vous monsieur Weasley ?  
  
Et dans une parfaite imitation de la vamp', elle posa ses mains sur son torse tandis qu'elle se levait du lit pour se coller à lui. Depuis quand la température ambiante avait elle autant augmenté ?  
  
R : HERMIONE !  
  
Ron semblait outré. Si un jour on lui aurait dit qu'Hermione Granger, âgée à peine de 18ans, lui ferait des avances... Il se serrait étouffé !  
  
Avec un autre sourire, elle déposa un baiser dans sa nuque et se dirigea vers la porte. Avant d'ouvrir la poignée, elle jeta un regard en arrière.  
  
H : Tu vas réussir à te calmer ou tu veux de l'aide ?  
  
Voyant que son regard descendait sans gêne sur son caleçon, le jeune homme manqua de s'étrangler et ouvrit des yeux ronds, le visage écarlate.  
  
« Je vais la tuer ! »  
  
Hermione, se mordit les lèvres pour ne pas rire et tourna la poignée. Mais alors qu'elle avait ouvert la porte avec la plus grande délicatesse, la jeune fille et le garçon derrière elle se figèrent.  
  
Quelqu'un se tenait devant eux, bras croisés et sourcils froncés, regardant alternativement les tenus des deux jeunes gens et attendant une explication.  
  
R : Maman ?  
  
A suivre.  
  
Voilà, alors maintenant je prends le temps de répondre au reviews :  
  
Jo : merci beaucoup ! T'en fais pas, c'est pas leur dernier baiser, comme tu as pu le voir... une longue liste va suivre !  
  
Vengeresse : bah oui ils oublient Harry, mais je vais quand même pas les faire pleurer à chaque chapitre, si ? Et qui sait, le département des Mystères nous réserve encore peut-être des surprises... ( a suivre dans le chapitre 7)  
  
Virg05 : merci. Mais t'en fait pas, les morts c'est fini !  
  
Alpo et Eowyn-87 : merci et voici la suite  
  
Elea013 : merci, et au fait, j'adore ta fic !  
  
Allima : merci ! et comme je l'avais préciser : Le jeu de mot, j'ai pas fait exprès ! mais ça m'a fait rire à la relecture... une petite pointe d'humour dans ce monde de brute... bref, je m'arrête, sinon vous allez me lincher...  
  
Selphie451 : patience ! Mais t'en fais pas, les 10mois où ils ne se voient pas seront résumés en 1 seul chapitre !  
  
Voilà, je crois avoir oublié personne... mais maintenant, je veux pleins de reviews, sinon vous aurez pas de suite ! Gniaf ! ( et oui, moi aussi je me mets au chantage) 


	5. longue séparation

Voilà la suite. Je suis désolée du retard, mais j'étais partie en vacances... Alors ce chapitre, personnellement, je ne l'aime pas trop, parce que Ron et Hermione sont séparés et apprennent à vivre chacun de leur côté, et puis en plus, il n'y a pas beaucoup de dialogue. Bref, je m'excuse donc mais je vous promets que le prochain sera mieux ! Merci pour toutes vos revieuws qui m'ont fait très plaisir !!!  
  
H : Salut ! Bien dormis ?  
  
Les trois garçons hochèrent la tête et elle continua, joyeuse :  
  
H : Alors, de quoi vous parliez ?  
  
Dr : De ton petit ami qui semble avoir trouvé un job...  
  
Hermione rougi et balbutia :  
  
H : Ronn'estpasmonpetitami.  
  
N : Quoi ?  
  
H : Ron n'est pas mon petit ami.  
  
Dean ricana et elle se tourna vers lui, menaçante.  
  
D : Oh, Hermione je t'en pris ! Je leur ai dit !  
  
Elle haussa les sourcils, et il s'expliqua :  
  
D : Ginny m'a raconté votre dernière nuit au Terrier, et comment sa mère a poussé la plus grande chansonnette de sa vie, avec comme refrain : « les filles et les garçons qui ne sont pas de la même famille ne doivent pas dormir ensemble sous mon toit ! ». Il paraît d'ailleurs qu'elle a un coffre assez impressionnant à deux heures du matin, même sa propre fille ne l'avait jamais entendu crier si fort...  
  
Le jeune professeur de métamorphose rougit violemment. Le souvenir de cette nuit était encore très vivace dans son esprit, et Ron et elle avaient mis à rude épreuve leurs talents d'acteurs pour faire croire à Mme Weasley qu'Hermione était simplement passé dire « bonne nuit » à son ami, surtout quand Molly avait vu l'état dans lequel ce « bonne nuit » semblait avoir mis son fils.  
  
Huit semaines la séparaient maintenant de ces moments, et Hermione avait l'impression qu'une éternité s'était écoulée. Elle avait retrouvé Poudlard avec appréhension, redécouvrant les couloirs du château, seule, et avec un point de vue différent. Elle retrouvait tous les matins les trois garçons ( Neville, Dean et Drago) au petit déjeuner, et ce genre de discussion sur la vie privée de l'un ou de l'autre était devenue une routine entre eux. La jeune fille trouvait cependant étrange le fait que Malefoy lui parle avec respect, et parfois même, il se montrait amical. D'autres fois pourtant, un rictus passait sur ses lèvres et elle retrouvait alors le garçon goguenard qui lui avait causé tellement de soucis.  
  
Ginny avait commencé sa septième année et préparait son ASPIC avec grand soin. Hermione et elle se voyaient rarement afin que la benjamine des Weasley ne soit pas vue comme étant « pistonné » par ses professeurs. Il est vrai, qu'étant l'ex petite amie du professeur de Soin aux Créatures Magiques, et la meilleure amie de celle de métamorphose, Ginny devait parfois essuyer des commentaires déplacés, ou nier des rumeurs malavisées.  
  
Les quatre anciens élèves s'étaient vite acclimatés à cette nouvelle atmosphère. Draco avait meilleure réputation que Rogue, sans jamais être défini comme étant « gentil », Néville se révélait excellent et sûr de lui, Hermione était intransigeante, mais très qualifiée et Dean avait tellement de succès auprès de ses élève(es) qu'il a, pendant un temps, prétendu qu'Hermione et lui avait une relation... Chose bien sûr, démentie immédiatement par la jeune femme.  
  
Une jeune fille de troisième année se planta devant la table des professeurs, suivie de loin par trois de ses amies qui gloussèrent en voyant Dean. Elle se tourna vers Hermione, plongée dans la contemplation de ses bacons.  
  
F : Professeur Granger ?  
  
H : Oui ?  
  
F : Excusez-moi de vous déranger mais Mélissa (la dénommée Mélissa se cacha derrière ses amies) et moi ne sommes pas d'accord sur un sujet.  
  
H : lequel ?  
  
Demanda t'elle avec un sourire bienveillant.  
  
F : Et bien, depuis que Ron Weasley a intégré les Cannons, leur score est de 88 au classement n'est ce pas ?  
  
M : Non, il est de 73 !  
  
Les trois garçons ricanèrent tandis qu'Hermione ouvrait grand les yeux.  
  
H : Pourquoi ? ... Pourquoi vous me demandez ça à moi ?  
  
F : Vous n'êtes pas la fiancée de Ron ?  
  
H, s'étouffant : Pardon ?  
  
Cette fois-ci, Dean et Draco riaient franchement tandis que Neville venait à l'aide de son amie.  
  
N : Quel est ton nom ?  
  
F : Fanny... Fanny Jordan.  
  
N : Jordan ? Tu es de la famille de Lee Jordan ?  
  
F : Oui... C'est mon oncle. Et il m'a dit que Ron et vous étiez ensemble...  
  
Un gémissement se fit entendre et plusieurs élèves se tournèrent vers la tête de la source de ce bruit : Hermione se tenait la tête entre les mains, affalée sur la table, et elle marmonna :  
  
H : Onn'estpasensemble !!!!!!!!!!  
  
F : Pardon ? Professeur ?  
  
Fanny était à présent tellement gêné qu'elle n'osait plus la regarder et ce fut Dean qui répondit, provoquant la rougeur de la petite Jordan.  
  
D : Fanny, le professeur Granger et Monsieur Weasley ne sont pas ensemble, contrairement à ce que vous pensez tous...  
  
Hermione lui lança un regard meurtrier et il ravala un sourire. Un hibou franchit une fenêtre alors que l'heure du courrier était passée de plusieurs minutes. Au grand étonnement de tous, il se dirigea vers la table des professeurs, sur laquelle il s'écrasa avec un hululement suraigu qui sembla familier aux oreilles d'Hermione. Draco détacha la lettre de la patte de l'animal et lut le nom sur l'enveloppe, avant d'éclater de rire.  
  
Dr : Hermionichou ? C'est pour toi, de la part de ton Ronni chéri !  
  
« Note à moi-même : tuer Malefoy ! ». Elle s'empara du parchemin d'un mouvement sec et lut la brève lettre de son amie en signalant à l'adresse du garçon blond :  
  
H : Non seulement je ne l'appelle pas « Ronni », mais en plus, j'ai horreur de « Hermionichou », alors ne t'avise plus jamais de m'apeller comme ça, compris ?  
  
Elle s'intéressa enfin au parchemin tandis que Coq ( vous l'aurez tous reconnu bien sûr) picorait les céréales que Dean lui avait versé dans une assiette.  
  
« 'Mione, Je profite de ce répit entre deux entraînements pour t'écrire. Comme tu le sais, j'ai très peu de temps libre. J'ai appris que tu projetais d'aller à Pré au Lard avec Malefoy (désolé, je ne peux toujours pas l'appeler par son prénom), Dean et Neville pour fêter tes 19ans (C'est Dean qui me l'a dit, il voulait que je passe pour te faire la surprise). Je suis désolé mais je ne pourrais pas venir, James ne veut pas nous donner de congés. Je t'envoie quand même un petit cadeau, en espérant que tu accepteras et que tu ne trouveras pas un quelconque moyen de mal le prendre... Tu me manques. Je suis impatient de te revoir. Tendrement, Ron. »  
  
Un raclement de gorges se fit entendre et Hermione redressa la tête, regardant Dean :  
  
H : Ron ne pourra pas être là samedi.  
  
D : A cause de la Coupe d'Angleterre?  
  
Elle secoua la tête, essayant de cacher son désappointement. Semblant enfin réaliser que la petite Jordan était toujours là, la jeune femme se tourna vers elle :  
  
H : Au fait Fanny. Les Canons ont un score de 105. Ron est meilleur que 88...  
  
De son côté le jeune homme était épuisé. La Coupe d'Angleterre approchait à grand pas et Ron était de plus en plus nerveux. Il aurait donné n'importe quoi pour pouvoir revoir Hermione. Ces 8 semaines d'absences étaient insupportables et il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il allait manquer ses 19ans.  
  
R : J'espère seulement qu'elle va bien... et qu'elle aimera mon cadeau.  
  
Il avait beaucoup hésité avant de se décider à le lui envoyer, craignant un peu sa réaction. Le pendentif qu'il avait choisi était une fine chaîne d'argent à laquelle était rattaché un cœur, encadrant le visage des trois inséparables : Ron, Hermione, et Harry. Une manière pour elle de ne jamais oublier celui qu'autrefois, l'on appelait le survivant, et aussi, il espérait, d'avoir toujours une pensée pour Ron... Les préparatifs pour la Coupe étaient éreintants. Ron devait subir un entraînement poussé tous les jours, et d'après James, son Capitaine, les Canons avaient de grandes chances d'arriver en finale cette fois-ci...  
  
19ans La jeune fille qui se réveilla avec les rayons du soleil levant prit quelques secondes pour le réaliser : aujourd'hui Hermione Granger avait 19ans, et le sourire qu'elle affichait traduisait sans peine son état d'esprit.  
  
Ce n'était pas tant le fait d'avoir 19ans qui lui plaisait. C'était ce que cela impliquait : elle était adulte, et avait désormais le droit d'être considérée comme tel. Comme une femme. Une jeune femme qui avait déjà tant vécu et qui connaissait la vraie valeur de la vie.  
  
Ses cheveux s'étalaient en boucles légères sur son oreiller, et ce depuis que Ginny les avait fixés avec un sort permanent. Sa peau blanche avait un léger hâle qui faisait ressortir le marron de ses yeux et illuminait son visage. Elle avait grandi aussi, atteignant enfin son mètre 70, son corps s'était également sculpté en celui d'une jeune femme n'ayant pas grand- chose à envier aux mannequins.  
  
Elle se vêtit d'un pantalon de cuir noir et un top vert pâle plutôt léger malgré la fraîcheur de ce début d'hiver, noua ses cheveux derrière la nuque et attacha le pendentif qu'elle avait reçu quelques jours plus tôt. Une légère touche de maquillage sur les yeux et Hermione Granger se décida enfin à sortir de sa chambre pour se rendre dans le hall, où Ginny, Dean, Neville et Draco l'attendaient.  
  
Après les compliments d'usage, ils transplantèrent directement devant les 3 balais, où Mme Rosmertta leur servit une pinte de bière au beurre chacun. Ils lui remirent alors leurs cadeaux. Dean et Neville lui avaient acheté un encrier neuf et une dizaines de plumes à la pointe incassable, Ginny lui avait confectionné un album photo dont la plupart représentait le trio « Ron, Hermione, ... Et Harry ».  
  
Mais Hermione n'eut les larmes aux yeux que lorsque Malefoy lui fit signe de le suivre. Il ne tenait pas à dévoiler aux autres ce qu'il allait lui remettre, devinant qu'elle préférerait, elle aussi, le garder secret.  
  
M Tiens Granger, joyeux anniversaire.  
  
H Est-ce que c'est... Ce que je crois que c'est ?  
  
M Si tu fais allusion au livre des Mystères, celui qui explique la légende du département des Mystères, alors oui... C'est lui.  
  
H Mais comment as-tu fais ? Ils m'ont dit, à Fleury et Bott qu'il n'existait qu'un seul exemplaire, et qu'il avait été vendu à un sorcier du côté obscur il y a des décennies.  
  
M C'est vrai... Il était chez moi. Mon père l'avait acheté...  
  
H Chez toi ?  
  
M Je te promets que je l'ignorais, sinon je te l'aurais donné avant...  
  
Trop émue, elle se jeta dans les bras de celui qui fut autrefois son pire ennemi, sous le regard stupéfait des trois autres anciens gryffondors qui ne comprenaient pas ce qui était en train de se passer.  
  
D Si Ron était là...  
  
G Il en aurait fait une crise de jalousie !!!!!!  
  
Les mois passaient, séparant toujours un peu plus les deux amis, qui se donnaient de moins en moins de nouvelle. La saison de Quidditch avait débuté, et, pour la première fois de sa vie, Hermione s'y intéressait de très près.  
  
Ron avait de moins en moins de temps pour écrire, à elle ou à sa famille, alternant les week-ends de repos forcés, les matchs éreintants, les entraînements intensifs et les quelques séjours à l'infirmerie... Cependant, il n'avait jamais été aussi heureux, aussi accomplis. Il faisait enfin ce qu'il aimait, le faisait bien, et était reconnu pour ça !  
  
Ron ne se sentait plus le même. Il avait changé physiquement, bien sûr, son corps s'était développé dû aux efforts intenses qu'il faisait. Mais depuis la mort de Harry, il changeait. Mentalement. Plus responsable, plus conscient du monde qui l'entourait, le petit garçon avait fait place à un homme, et ça, Ronald Weasley en prenait conscience sur son balai, lorsqu'il défendait les buts... Mais plus que tout, ce qui avait fait de lui cet homme-là, était une personne, une fille... une femme, dont il était éperdument amoureux : Hermione, qui semblait bien l'avoir oublié.  
  
Une petite review quand même ? 


	6. des retrouvailles attendues

Okay. Désolée pour le temps seulement je n'ai plus du tout aucune inspiration. En fait, je crois que le chapitre qui les séparait m'a démoralisé... Bref, en voici un autre que je trouve tout aussi nul mais qui montre leurs retrouvailles. C'est pour ça qu'il est très court. De toute façon j'ai pas plus d'idées pour l'instant. Sinon, je débute un nouveau fic qui m'obsède un peu... Faut que je l'exorcise. Et en ce qui concerne cette histoire, l'action débutera vraiment au chapitre 7 et avec une surprise... donc je remercie ceux qui m'ont reviewer jusqu'à présent. Et je vous promets que le prochain chapitre sera beaucoup mieux et plus long!

Please R&R

Lorsqu'elle le vit, Hermione se figea. Les cheveux mouillés, vêtu d'un jean et d'un tee-shirt blanc, Ron avançait vers elle sans l'avoir vu. C'est à ce moment qu'elle comprit la réelle teneur de ses sentiments. Elle n'était pas amoureuse de lui, comme elle le pensait, elle était folle de lui. Ces dix mois passés sans le voir avaient été pires que tout, et elle ne voulait plus se séparer de lui.

Voyant qu'une jeune femme se tenait au milieu du couloir, il leva les yeux. Un immense sourire éclaira son visage. Plus grand encore que celui qu'il avait eu quand James lui annonçait qu'il était choisi comme gardien officiel de l'équipe. Hermione était là, son Hermione, devant lui. Ses cheveux bouclés retombaient du chignon qu'elle avait fait avec négligence, son pantalon noir moulant, son chemisier bleu ciel, et ce petit tic nerveux qu'elle avait à se mordiller les lèvres...

Elle avait tellement changé en 10mois, mais elle était restée la même en même temps, simplement, elle était devenue une femme, et il n'avait l'impression de le voir que maintenant.

? : Ron !

Une boule de feu se jeta sur lui. Enfin, c'est ce que le jeune homme ressentit avant de reconnaître le rouge des cheveux de sa sœur, pressée contre son torse.

Il la serra brièvement contre lui avant de s'éloigner et de rejoindre Hermione, qui se contentait de le regardait dans les yeux.

R : Hermione...

H : Ron...

Gi : Oh mais ça suffit tous les deux ! Arrêtez de faire comme si de rien était, on sait tous très bien que vous mourrez d'envie de vous embrasser !

Surpris, Ron se tourna vers elle :

R : Dis-moi, Fred et Georges se sont réincarner à l'intérieur de toi pour me hanter ?

Deux éclats de rire se firent entendre et les jumeaux apparurent dans un pop près d'eux.

F : Non ! Mais on est venu ! On allait pas laisser passer cette occasion !

Ge : Oui, Forge et moi, nous nous plaisons à dire que c'est grâce à nos plaisanteries que tu t'es amélioré et que tu as atteins un niveau raisonnable.

Gi : Dans les gradins, une femme nous a demandé si on était de ta famille, à cause de la couleur de cheveux, ...

F & Ge : Et aucun de nous n'a nié !

R, riant : Je suis flatté !

Fred et Georges lui donnèrent l'accolade, bientôt suivis de Bill, Charlie et son père. Molly se jeta dans ses bras, tandis qu'Hermione attendit que tout le monde se soit éloigné pour lui glisser à l'oreille :

H : Vous m'avez manqué monsieur Weasley

Elle voulu déposer un léger baiser sur ses lèvres, mais il la retint quelques secondes :

R : Tu m'as manqué aussi

Il la serra dans ses bras, tandis que Georges, de loin, cria :

Ge : Oh ! Mais trouvez-vous une chambre !

La demi-finale qui avait opposé les Cannons de Chudley aux Epicuriens avait été particulièrement éprouvante pour Ron qui n'avait laissé rentré aucun but, mais s'était reçu deux coups de battes de l'équipe adverse ( signalés bien entendu comme faute) et un cognard dans l'estomac. Il avait cependant permis à son équipe de remporter de justesse de 180 points contre 150 lorsque l'attrapeur des Epicuriens avait saisi le Vif d'Or.

Il venait de dîner avec sa famille qui l'avait encore une fois félicité et lui avait posé toute une tonne de questions qu'il avait su esquiver avec habileté.

Vers 23h30, il avait retrouvé Dean, Seamus, Neville, Hermione et... Malefoy dans un petit bar du coin et tous les six avaient terminés une soirée bien arrosée en se racontant des souvenirs de poudlard, où la mémoire de Harry avait été maintes fois rappelée.

Désormais, à plus de quatre heures du matin, il se tenait dans l'entrée du Terrier, d'où il venait juste de transplaner, soutenant une Hermione particulièrement saoule, qui pendait autour de son cou en ricanant.

R : Chut !!! Mione ! Tu vas réveiller toute la maison !

H : Pardon ! RRRRR T'as raison, faut pas réveiller maman de Ron... Sinon Bouhhhhhhhhhhh ! Hihihihi !

R : Hermione ! Baisse d'un ton !

Il rejoignit la première marche d'escalier avec peine et l'y laissa tomber comme s'il s'agissait d'un paquet de linge :

R : Allez ! Monte te coucher maintenant !

H : Non ! Tu m'accompagnes !

R : Hermione ?

H : TU M'ACCOM....

Il lui mit rapidement une main devant la bouche tandis qu'elle pouffait à nouveau de rire.

R : Chuttt !!!! D'accord ! T'as gagné ! Je t'accompagne ! Mais tu te tais d'accord ?

Elle fit semblant de se mettre au garde à vous :

H : Oui chef !

En soupirant, il la prit dans ses bras et entama l'Ascension des escaliers de la demeure paternelle, jusqu'au dernier étage, l'ancienne chambre de Percy... Il poussa la porte avec son pied et déposa son fardeau sur le sol, fardeau qui, justement avait commencé à lui masser le cou.

H : Tu es tout tendu....

R : Tu m'étonnes ! T'es pas inconsistante tu le sais ça ? Tu pèses un certain poids... Et puis je me suis pris un cognard !

H : Alors je te promets que demain, quand je serrais plus en forme je te ferai un massage !

Ron ricana, et elle croisa les bras, vexée :

H : Tu ne veux pas ? C'est pas grave, de toute façon il y en a d'autre qui les apprécient beaucoup, mes massages...

R : Oh vraiment ? Et qui ça ?

H : Drago...

Le jeune joueur de Quidditch se raidit soudain. Imaginer Malefoy à demi nu avec une Hermione lui malaxant doucement le dos était plus qu'il ne pouvait en supporter. Il se renfrogna et dit d'un ton sec :

R : Déshabille-toi.

Hermione leva un sourcil et se plaça devant lui, sensuelle :

H : Toi d'abord...

Il haussa les sourcils et secoua la tête quand il comprit sa méprise. En rougissant, Ron s'expliqua :

R : Euh... Je voulais te dire de te mettre en pyjama...

Elle sourit et commença à défaire les boutons de son chemisier. Hypnotisé, Ron ne bougea pas. Elle le fit glisser le long de ses épaules, révélant ainsi un soutien gorges de dentelle noire. Il n'eut aucune réaction.

Frustrée, elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure en s'éloignant un peu de lui, pour lui permettre de la voir en entier. Elle déboutonna ensuite son pantalon qui tomba lentement le long de ses jambes.

Ron prit soudainement conscience de la belle jeune femme devant lui, en sous-vêtements noirs, les joues rosées, les yeux brillants... Et qui, dans l'état dans lequel elle se trouvait, ferait tout ce qu'il voudrait...

Il s'approcha d'elle et Hermione crut qu'elle avait réussi.

Seulement, il la dépassa sans la toucher et se précipita vers la porte qu'il ferma derrière lui après avoir marmonné un vague « bonne nuit ».

De retour dans sa chambre, Ron prit une seconde pour souffler. Il venait de laisser une Hermione ivre, en sous-vêtements, qui lui demandait implicitement de passer la nuit avec elle.

« Mais qu'est ce qui ne tourne pas rond chez moi ? »

Au moins il était sûr d'une chose : il avait retrouvé sa famille. Il avait retrouvé ses amis. Hermione le frustrait toujours autant... il était de retour chez lui !

Son estomac lui fit de nouveau mal, et il se dit qu'il aurait peut-être besoin d'un bon massage finalement...

A suivre. Voilà c'est tout court. Mais j'espère que c'était un peu mieux que l'autre quand même...


	7. un nouvel espoir

Hermione Se réveilla le lendemain matin avec une horrible migraine. Vers onze heures, elle descendit à la cuisine et se fit une potion contre le mal de tête devant le regard moqueur de Ron.

H, hargneuse : QUOI ?

R : Rien.

H : Oui bon ça va, j'ai la gueule de bois, pas de quoi en faire un roman ! A ce propos, est ce que j'ai dit ou fait quelque chose de ... déplacé ?

R : Parce que tu ne t'en souviens pas ?

La jeune femme eut l'air embarrassé.

H : Non... La dernière chose que j'ai en mémoire est lorsque tu m'as obligé à quitter le bar...

R : Oh...

Le rouquin hésita : devait il le lui cacher ? Mentir ? Ou tout lui raconter. Voyant l'air mortifié d'Hermione, il haussa les épaules :

R : Nannnnnn. Tu n'as rien fait de spécial.

H : T'en mieux ! J'ai eu peur.

Il lui fit un sourire réconfortant et grimaça. Son cou le faisait toujours souffrir. Elle s'avança derrière lui.

H : Tu as des courbatures à cause du match ?

R : Houai. Et puis James n'y va pas de main morte avec l'entraînement !

Elle se plaça face à lui et demanda gentiment :

H : Tu veux que je te fasse un massage.

Ron, devant la proposition, se raidit. Il vit ensuite l'expression d'Hermione passer de la surprise à la panique. Par cette simple phrase, la jeune femme avait déclenché je ne sais quoi qui faisait qu'elle se souvenait à présent de tout : Leur retour au Terrier, Son arrivée mouvementée dans sa chambre, et la proposition plus qu'explicite qu'elle avait fait à Ron.

Son visage prit en quelques minutes toutes les teintes de l'arc-en-ciel, passa au rouge de honte, jusqu'au blanc de peur... et avant que son ami puisse faire quoique ce soit pour l'en empêcher, elle sortit en courant de la pièce et transplana directement dans la chambre de Percy. Elle verrouilla la porte avec le sort le plus puissant qu'elle connaissait, et enfonça sa tête sous son oreiller, se jurant de ne plus jamais en sortir...

Cela faisait une bonne demi-heure que Ron frappait à la porte de son amie, sans succès.

R : Allez, Mione, ouvre !

H : Non !

R : Mione, s'il te plaît... tu n'as pas à avoir honte, je t'assure !

H : Laisse-moi Ronald !

« Ca y est, elle est en colère ! Bravo Ron ! » Pensa le jeune homme. « Mais le pire c'est que je n'ai rien fait ! J'y comprends vraiment rien ! »

h : Fout le camp Ron !

« Elle devient vulgaire maintenant ? »

Ron allait se résoudre à défoncer la porte quand un pop caractéristique de transplanage se fit entendre dans la cuisine, bientôt suivi d'une voix nasillarde et traînante :

DM : Weasley, t'es là ? T'es à la... maison ?

Il jura et partit à la rencontre du blondinet.

R : Malefoy ?

DM : Weasley...

Le jeune sorcier remarqua alors les traits tirés et fatigués du nouveau Gardien des Cannons. Avec un geste sous-entendu en direction de la chambre d'Hermione, il demanda :

DM : Nuit agitée ?

R : Epuisante !

Confirma le rouquin dans un soupir. Malefoy eut un rictus et Ron ne réagit pas, bien décidé à laisser le jeune Serpentard croire ce qu'il voudrait...

Lorsqu'elle entendit cette voix, Hermione se précipita hors de sa chambre, et sans un regard pour le géant roux, elle s'avança vers Malefoy :

H : Drago, je ne t'attendais pas si tôt.

DM : Faut se débarrasser des choses désagréables le plus vite possible.

Il eut un regard vers le sixième des fils Weasley, qui lui lança une œillade noire :

R : Oh mais je ne t'ai pas invité !!

H : Mais moi si ! Alors s'il te plaît Ron, tu te tais, et tu nous écoutes jusqu'au bout.

Intrigué par son ton si autoritaire, il s'exécuta en se laissant tomber sur une des chaises de la cuisine... Pour se relever cinq minutes plus tard...

R : Non mais vous êtes pas bien ?????

H : Ron, écoutes...

R : Non ! Mais t'es malade Hermione !!! Faire revenir Harry ? Au risque de faire ressusciter Tu sais qui ?

DM : C'est le risque Weasley. C'est ce que dit la prophétie en tout cas. Ils n'auraient pas du mourir tous les deux. Alors on a la possibilité d'en faire revenir un. Seulement, on ne peut pas être sûr à 100% que se sera Potter...

R : Et vous avez pensé à ce qui risque de se passer si c'est pas Harry qui sort du chaudron ? Il reprendrait le pouvoir et nous tuerait tous ! Et cette fois-ci, il n'y aura personne pour l'en empêcher !

H : Ron...

R : Non Hermione ! Pas question ! Tu ne te rends pas compte des risques ! Et s'il te tuait ? Il a déjà tué Harry et je refuse de...

Hermione se hâta de lui mettre son index devant la bouche, l'empêchant de continuer. Ron plongea ses yeux océan dans les prunelles noisette et Malefoy, se sentant de trop, bafouilla deux ou trois platitudes, demanda à Hermione de lui donner leur réponse finale rapidement, et transplana.

Lentement, elle se rapprocha de lui et se blottit contre son torse. Le nouveau gardien d'Angleterre referma ses bras autour de son corps, et la serra fort contre lui, amenant sa bouche à son oreille, et chuchotant d'une voix douce :

R : Je ne veux pas te perdre.

H : Tu ne me perdras pas Ron. Fais-moi confiance, je sais ce que je fais. Personne ne mourra, et Voldemort de reviendra pas. Harry va revenir avec nous. Et moi je ne te quitterais jamais plus.

Il soupira, sentant qu'il allait céder. Il avait tellement envie d'y croire lui aussi. Croire qu'Harry n'était pas vraiment mort. Croire qu'ils pourraient recommencer tous les trois, comme avant, tranquilles. Croire qu'Hermione pensait ce qu'elle disait. Une bouffée d'espoir l'envahit, et c'est dans cet optique qu'il se pencha un peu plus vers elle.

Lorsqu'elle sentit ses lèvres se refermer sur les siennes, Hermione sut que c'était différent. Ils n'avaient aucunes excuses pour partager ce baiser. Mais elle s'y abandonna néanmoins et répondit à son exigence avec la même passion, le même besoin de réconfort, le même désir.

Ron laissa courir ses mains sur sa taille, glissant ses doigts sous son chemisier, sur la ceinture de son jean, sans jamais la toucher réellement, provoquant des gémissements d'anticipation de la jeune femme.

Sa bouche traçait un sillon brûlant sur sa gorge, descendant à sa nuque. Il lui mordilla le lobe de l'oreille et dit d'une voix rauque :

R : Dépêche –toi d'aller t'habiller... je t'emmène déjeuner dehors.

A SUIVRE.

Réponse aux reviews :

Tout d'abord, je voulais m'excuser pour le temps que j'aie mis, mais comme je l'ai dit plutôt, j'ai des petits problèmes d'inspiration... AU fait, je passe une annonce : Si quelqu'un est intéressé pour faire une fic en commun sur Stargate, Jag, Harry Potter ou autre avec moi, ce serait sympa de me le dire, parce que ça me plairait beaucoup.

Merci beaucoup à Stineju, Benelie, Mel7, Virg05 et Elissia pour vos reviews et désolés de vous avoir frustré !

Hermione G-W : merci beaucoup et ne t'en fait pas, les Weasleys reviennent au chapitre suivant, consacré exclusivement à Ron et Hermione...

Witchdark : merci beaucoup. Et le rating R arrivera plus tard... lol, entre perverse, on se comprend, mais je vais faire un petit quelque chose au chapitre suivant pour te faire patienter...

Daffylametalleuse : merci beaucoup, et tu verras qu'Hermione n'a pas fini de nous surprendre...


	8. changements

Note : Désolée !!!! Je suis désolée pour ce retard, mais depuis que les cours ont repris, je suis plutôt débordée, alors je vous annonce, mes petits lecteurs chéris, que je ne pense pas publier plus de 1 ou 2 chapitres par mois, désolée...

Sinon, ce chapitre nous fait pas du tout avancer dans l'action ( ça ça sera pour le prochain) mais Ron et Hermione se rapprochent beaucoup plus... A tel point que je pense passer au R dans un ou deux chapitres, ce qui, je vous l'avoue, n'était pas du tout prévu au début...dites-moi ce que vous en pensez SVP.

Le déjeuner s'était très bien passé, tous deux avaient rient, parlés, et étaient allé jusqu'à ce confier les plans qu'ils faisaient pour l'avenir, chacun de son côté...

Hermione fut agréablement surprise lorsque son ami lui confia qu'il désirait avoir une relation sérieuse, une femme, et trois enfants, dans une maison centre ville...

En sortant de l'édifice, Ron glissa naturellement sa main dans la sienne, et, lorsqu'elle leva les yeux vers lui, il fit mine de ne pas comprendre.

Tous deux passèrent l'après-midi à flâner dans les rues de Pré au lard, comme avant. Les doigts de Ron caressaient régulièrement la paume de la main de son amie, qui sentait des petits frissons parcourir son épine dorsale à chaque fois.

Ils s'arrêtèrent aux Trois-Balais pour saluer Rosmertta, et empruntèrent sa cheminée pour rentrer au Terrier.

Ils se séparèrent vers 15h, Ron devant aller à son entraînement, et Hermione décida de se plonger dans ses recherches, pour être fin prête lorsqu'ils décideront de faire revenir Harry. La jeune fille y croyait dur comme faire. Sans pouvoir se l'expliquer, elle savait que son ami reviendrait, et que tout irait bien...

En quittant la maison, Ron sourit en voyant Hermione attablée face à une montagne de livres, tellement absorbée par sa lecture, qu'elle se tortillait une mèche de cheveux sans s'en rendre compte.

Ron se glissa doucement derrière elle et chuchota près de son oreille.

R : Ne travaille pas trop... je ne voudrais pas que ta jolie petite tête se mette à fumer...

Elle sourit, et voulu se retourner pour lui sourire, mais fut interrompue par les lèvres du jeune homme. Surprise d'abord par la brutalité de son geste, elle répondit rapidement à son baiser, passant ses bras autour de son cou, tandis que Ron laissait courir ses mains au creux de ses riens.

Alors qu'ils approfondissaient encore plus leur baiser, la jeune femme laissa échapper un petit gémissement, et Ron se figea.

Qu'étaient ils en train de faire ?

Confus, troublé, il la lâcha brutalement et courut vers la sortie, laissant une Hermione surprise et frustrée...

R : tu ne m'avais pas promis un massage ?

Sa voix la surpris tant qu'elle sursauta de sa chaise, faisant tomber un livre et une multitude de feuilles.

H : Tu es déjà rentré ?

R : Hermione... Il est 21 heures...

Incrédule, elle regarda la pendule, puis se mordit la lèvre inférieure lorsqu'elle réalisa qu'elle avait complètement perdu la mesure du temps.

R : Ne me dis pas que tu as passé ton après-midi à travailler ?

Elle lui fit un petit sourire coupable, et se leva pour leur faire une tasse de thé à chacun. Le silence commençait à devenir pesant, et Ron observait ses gestes nerveux avec un sourire amusé. Il décida de la pousser encore plus dans ses retranchements, et lui prit la théière des mains, avec un sourire charmeur, et un clin d'œil :

R : Bon, alors tu me le fais ce massage ?

Surprise, Hermione leva les sourcils et lui fit signe de s'allonger à plat ventre sur le canapé et de retirer son costume.

Ron se dévêtit, mais au moment d'enlever son tee-shirt, il stoppa net. La douleur était trop intense pour qu'il puisse l'enlever tout seul. Sans comprendre ce qu'il lui arrivait, Hermione l'aida néanmoins. Quand elle vit l'ecchymose sur sa cage thoracique, elle releva la tête, l'interrogeant du regard.  
  
H : Houa ! Comment tu as fait ?

R : Tu me croirais si je te dis que je me suis pris un coup de batte d'Henry ?Il fit une pose et reprit.R (levant les sourcils ) : Exprès bien sûr ! !Il fit à nouveau une pose puis reprit, adoptant une expression laissant croire que la révélation qu'il s'apprêtait à faire le gênait.R : ...pour que James ne me vole pas la vedette !

Elle rit puis, une fois le garçon allongé, elle s'assit à califourchon sur ses fesses, lui massant le bas du dos d'une manière plus que sensuelle. L'effet que cette sensation eut sur le corps du jeune homme fut immédiat.

R: Hermione !  
  
H : Oui, je sais. C'est très gênant je suppose. Spécialement pour vous vu la manière dont vous protestez monsieur Weasley.  
  
Elle avait dit ça doucement, pour le taquiner, continuant ces cercles lents de la paume de ses mains. Il répondit sur le même ton.

R : Oh mais je ne proteste pas.  
  
H : Si si, je t'assure.

A suivre 


	9. aveu perturbé

11h59

C est étrange de voir qu'une seule minute peut signifier tant des choses.

La fin d'un jour. Le début d'un autre. La nuit encore bien présente qui pourtant paraît déjà s'enfuir.

Un nombre de choses faites, d'autre qui devront attendre quelques heures encore.

11h59 et 20 secondes.

C'est étrange de voire que la vie peut se résumer à cette simple seconde. Ni blanche, ni noir, comme entre deux temps, deux mondes différents, le passé et l'avenir, et le présent.

Je suis là dans mon lit, à compter ces secondes qui ont faits ma vie, certaines sont bonnes, et d'autres moins, comme mes souvenirs…

C'est dingue de voir l'importance de ses secondes. Un instant, une décision, un choix et c'est toute une vie qui peut se trouver bouleversée, un seul moment, et tout change, parfois irrémédiablement.

C'est ce qui c'est passé pour moi, ce soir. En fait, c'est toute la journée d'aujourd'hui qui m'a semblé irréelle.

A commencé par le match !!! Je ne m'intéresse pas particulièrement au Quidditch, mais là ! Je dois reconnaître que c'était grandiose ! Une finale encore mieux que celle de la Coupe du Monde. Et Ron ! Merlin il a été… Epoustouflant, incroyable, fabuleux !!!! Il a enchaîné arrêts sur arrêts, figures sur figures, faisant crier le public d'effroi quand il rattrapait le souaffle in-extremis, au risque de se rompre le coup… j'ai encore des frissons rien que d'y penser !

Merlin, il a fait gagné son équipe 240 à 20 !!!! Aujourd'hui je réalise ce que ça veut dire. Ron, mon Ron a enfin trouvé quelque chose à faire là où il est bon, et qui lui plait… et pour voir ça, il m'a suffit de voir, grâce à mes multiplex, le sourire éclatant qu'il a fait lorsque James lui a tendu la Coupe. Le plus beau des sourires depuis la mort de Harry. Mais je pense, qu'il aura bientôt l'occasion d'en faire un plus magnifique encore, un qui me donnera l'envie de prendre mon courage à deux mains et le lui dire, ce que je ressens : lorsque nous aurons ramené Harry ! Et que nous serons de nouveaux tous les trois, ensembles, comme avant.

Je dis qu'enfin j'aurais le courage de lui dire, ce courage qui fait de moi une Griffondor, mais ce courage que ce soir je n'ai pas eu, alors que lui oui.

Flash Back

La soirée se déroulait particulièrement bien. Le Président du Club avait fait un discours pompeux, James était ensuite monté à la tribune pour remercier son équipe et faire un clin d'œil à Ron, et Molly avait sangloté en entendant ce joueur international remercier son fils.

Fred et Georges venaient de conclure un contrat avec le patron d'Honeyduckes, présent à cette soirée et se congratulaient l'un l'autre lorsque des éclats de voix commencèrent à se faire entendre. Tandis que tout le monde se tournait peu à peu vers la source du bruit, les deux jumeaux n'eurent aucune difficulté à reconnaître le couple qui se disputait, au beau milieu de la piste de danse :

R : TOUT CE QUE JE DIS C'EST QU'AVEC TOI JE PEUX JAMAIS AVOIR DE DISCUSSION NORMALE !

H : AH OUAI ? ET QUI C'EST QUI A COMMENCE A CRIER ? HEIN ? C'EST MOI PEUT ETRE ?

R : MAIS JE CRIS PARCE QUE TU M'INTERROMPT TOUT LE TEMPS ALORS QUE J'ESSAIE DE TE DIRE UN TRUC IMPORTANT !

H : AH OUAI ? ET TU VOULAIS DIRE QUOI ?

Ginny s'approcha pour intervenir mais une main se posa sur son bras pour l'en empêcher. Un doigt sur ses lèvres, Dean la tira en arrière des deux belligérants.

D : Vaut mieux rester loin, ça peut prêter à tout moment…

Et il ne crut pas si bien dire :

R : JE VOULAIS TE DIRE QUE JE T'AIME ! BON SANG RIEN N'EST JAMAIS FACILE AVEC TOI ! POUR QUE TU CONNAISSES MES SENTIMENTS JE SUIS OBLIGE DE TE LES HURLER TRES ROMANTIQUEMENT A LA FIGURE DEVANT AU MOINS CINQUANTE PERSONNES ALORS NE VA PAS ME DIRE QUE…

Il se tut, soudainement conscient de ce qui était en train de ce passer. Il venait d'avouer à Hermione qu'il était amoureux d'elle, sans que la jeune fille ne le comprenne. Et il venait de le lui avouer devant cinquante personnes, comprenant ses fans, son équipe, sa famille au grand complet et… Malefoy, qui ricanait accoudé au buffet tandis que les quarante-neuf autres spectateurs les regardaient, abasourdis.

Le rouge envahit aussitôt son visage et il prit son amie par la main afin d'avoir un semblant de conversation privée avec elle.

Le silence pesa sur la salle pendant quelques secondes encore, malgré leur départ. Puis, comme un seul homme, tous reprirent leurs conversations et tous, habitués ou non à leurs disputes commentaient l'éclat dont ils venaient d'être témoins.

F : On dirait que le petit Ronnichou est devenu un homme !

G : Tu l'as dit Forge ! Il a enfin fini par suivre notre exemple !

F : C'est ce que je me disais aussi Gred, sans nous, jamais il n'aurait accompli ce miracle.

G : Quoiqu'il est encore loin d'atteindre notre niveau !

F : Tout à fait !

Il y eut un raclement de gorge et les jumeaux Weasley firent volte-face. Devant eux se tenaient un couple formé de Dean et leur sœur.

Gi : Je me suis dit que je devais vous arrêter. A force d'auto compliments, vos têtes allaient finir par imploser… Quoique ça aurait pu être sympa finalement…

Outrés, bouches ouvertes, Fred et Georges dévisageaient la benjamine de leur famille :

G : Forge, depuis quand Gin' sait dire autant de choses méchantes en si peu de temps ?

F : C'est ce que je me demandais Gred.

Ginny eut un rictus et son cavalier prit la parole, un sourire moqueur aux lèvres :

D : Dîtes, je me demandais, puisque Môssieur star International s'est éclipsé dehors, peut être qu'on pourrait laisser traîner… De longues oreilles dans les parages…

Gi : Ah non ! Pas question ! Vous n'allez pas aller les espionner avec vos oreilles à rallonge ! Hors de question !

D : Voyons Gin ! On n'est pas curieux ! On ne faisait ça que pour…

F : … La sécurité de Ron, parce que…

G : … Hermione peut parfois être violente !

La rouquine les regarda, un peu effrayée et chercha ses parents du regard.

Gi : Papa ! Maman ! Au secours ! Les jumeaux sont devenus des triplés !!!!

En entendant cela, Drago Malefoy haussa un sourcil perplexe et se tourna vers les trois garçons qui riaient bruyamment. Non, décidément, il ne comprendrait jamais cette famille. Il haussa nonchalamment les épaules et repris son poste d'observation. De là où il était, il pouvait entendre le discours que Wesmoche tenait à celle que Draco avait appris à apprécier :

R : Ecoute… Je n'avais pas prévu de te le dire comme ça, et surtout devant tant de monde. Mais ce que je t'ai dit est vrai, je le pense. Je suis amoureux de toi depuis des années et je…

H : Ron…

R : Non, laisse-moi te le dire, rien qu'une fois je t'en prie. Je pense que je ne pourrais pas, ne serait-ce qu'imaginer passer le reste de ma vie auprès de quelqu'un d'autre que… Krum.

H : Quoi ?

La jeune femme était totalement prise au dépourvu. Ron était amoureux d'elle ? Mais il voulait passer sa vie avec… Victor ?????? Ron était homosexuel ???????

Mais Ron resta muet et se contenta de désigner avec son

Menton une forme qui, derrière elle, se rapprochait d'eux. Hermione se retourna et sut tout de suite de qui il s'agissait : la démarche traînante et légèrement « canardeuse », le dos voûté, il s'avançait vers eux d'un air conquérant, lui, le seul homme ( à part Voldie) capable de mettre Ron hors de lui : Victor Krum.

FIN DU FLASHBACK

Voila, c'est tout pour ce chapitre, qui était un peu court comparé au temps qu'il a mis pour venir, je m'en excuse !!! Mais je voulais faire un petit moment « made in Weasley », alors voila. J'espère que ça vous a plu… Quand à la réponse d'Hermione faudra attendre…

Laissez moi un petit mot quand même… Le prochain chapitre arrivera beaucoup plus vite, je vous le promet !

Merci à rupertforever, alpo, pit-chan ( ca fait plaisir de voir de nouvelles têtes !) et à Allima (label revieweuse fidèle, dit moi ce que t'as pas compris dans le chap 7, je t'expliquerais.)


	10. imbécilité

Mon Dieu je suis vraiment dsl !

Vous n'allez pas me croire, en mettant mon fic de stargate à jour, je suis re-tombée sur celle-là et je me suis aperçue que je l'avais complètement oubliée ! Je suis impardonnable, je sais. Et comme je voudrais me faire pardonner, je vous promets de poster le prochain chapitre avant la fin du week-end prochain. En attendant, voici de quoi vous faire patienter un tout petit peu. Je l'ai écrit très vite alors soyez indulgents s'il vous plait.

Merci à tous pour vos reviews.

R and R.

Deux jours s'étaient passé depuis cette soirée. Et Ron faisait tout pour être le plus désagréable possible avec son amie, comme si elle était la seule responsable de l'arrivée de Krum… Victor n'était d'ailleurs pas resté longtemps, dès que Ron avait serré les poings et lui avait demandé si « les canetons et les oies déguisées en pom-pom girls ne se sentaient pas trop seuls sans lui » ( ce qui avait d'ailleurs profondément choqué Hermione qui avait décidé de lui faire la tête), il avait compris qu'il était de trop et s'était éclipsé… Mais cela n'avait pas pour autant arrangé les affaires de nos tourtereaux qui, gênés et fâchés, ne s'étaient plus adressé la parole de la soirée.

Deux jours avaient donc passé. Et Ron et Hermione se trouvaient à nouveau seul au Terrier pour la première fois, devant leur petit-déjeuner :

H : Tu peux me passer le beurre s'il te plait ?

R : Non.

H : Non ?

R : non. T'as qu'a demandé à ton Vicky chéri de t'en faire livrer de Bulgarie. Il paraît que leurs vaches savent en faire elles aussi.

Surprise, elle se figea et finit par lever les yeux au ciel.

H : Ron, je t'en pris ! Ne commence pas… tout était super entre nous, ne va pas tout gâcher.

R : Pardon ? Gâcher ? Dis-moi qui gâche à part ton canard boiteux ambulant ( dsl, c'était trop tentant !)

H : Ron, ne soit pas jaloux, s'il te plait…

R : Moi ? Jaloux ? Mais…. Mais non ! Bon oui d'accord, je suis jaloux, mais j'ai le droit ! Putin Hermione, qu'est ce qui se passe entre nous ? Je hais cette situation ! On n'est pas ami, mais on n'est pas ensembles et on est chais pas quoi, mais c'est nul ! Et puis je ne suis pas jaloux !

Enervée, la jeune femme se leva de table, bientôt suivi par son ami, et continua sur un ton ironique :

H: mais oui, c'est vrai. Pourquoi le serais-tu, après tout, Victor est cultivé, distingué, tiré à quatre épingles, autrement dit, tout ce que tu n'es pas. Je ne vois vraiment pas comment peut on imaginé que tu sois « _jaloux » …_

R : A ouai ?

H : Ouai !

R : D'accord, et ben tu vas voir !

Sans autre signe avant coureur, il la prit rapidement dans ses bras et passant une main dans son dos pendant que l'autre soutenait sa nuque, il la renversa et lui donna le baiser le plus fougueux qu'Hermione n'eut jamais eu. Tout aussi soudainement, il la redressa et fit un sourire charmeur :

R : ton canard est peut être distingué mais il n'aura jamais mon charme.

Sans lui laisser le temps de répondre, il sortit de la cuisine, laissant une Hermione abasourdie et dont le cœur battait encore fortement.

Voilà, c'est tout pour ce soir. La suite viendra très bientôt cette fois c'est promis.


	11. echec

Je suis désolée du temps que ce chapitre a mis pour suivre… j'essaierai de faire mieux la prochaine fois.

Sinon, je voudrais dire un grand merci à tous ceux qui continuent à me reviewer : menssa, selphie451, pit-chan, Dinou, Virg05, Alexandra, Ashlee77, Virginie Parker Evans, et tous les autres…

Et maintenant, la suite… je saute quelques temps entre ces deux chapitres mais vous devriez comprendre quand même… Sinon, dites le, et j'explique.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

: Debout !

Une gifle plus violente lui fit ouvrir les paupières. Hermione regarda autour d'elle, clignant péniblement des yeux. Du sang coulait sur sa joue, ils avaient du la frapper plus fort qu'elle ne l'avait imaginé.

: Tiens, Miss Granger nous fait l'honneur d'être présente parmis nous.

Quelques rires gutturaux suivirent cette voix froide et étrangement enfantine. La jeune femme frissonna tandis que la réalité la frappait de plein fouet : Ils avaient échoué, et le pire semblait s'être produit. Les craintes de Ron s'étaient réalisés : Non seulement ils n'avaient pas ramené Harry, mais ils avaient en plus ressuscité la pire menace que le monde sorcier ait jamais connu : Lord Voldemort, qui avait pourtant disparu.

Hermione remua les lèvres mais aucuns sons n'en sortit :

V : On dirait que notre chère Sang de bourbe essaie de communiquer quelque chose ( cette phrase, dès que tu la dit, ça m'exaspère béré, alors je le voyais bien dire ça) …

De nouveaux rires, et elle articula péniblement :

H : Où… où sont mes amis ?

Un rire désagréablement aigu lui répondit :

V : Monsieur Weasley se trouve dans la pièce voisine, sur une chaise, ligoté comme vous, attendant sagement son tour… quant à monsieur Malefoy… Il n'aurait jamais du me trahir… Et en a payer de sa vie. Mais ne vous en faîtes pas, avant de l'avoir tué, je l'ai gentiment remercié de m'avoir ramené.

H : Salopard.

V : Plait-il ?

H : J'ai dit SALOPARD !

V : Tss, tss. Voyons Miss Granger, restez polie. Pensez à ce que dirait Feu Albus Dumbledore s'il vous entendait…

H : Albus Dumbledore n'a jamais eu peur de vous !

V : Oui et il en est mort… Avec Monsieur Potter… Dommage pour les Sang de bourbes…

Hermione ne dit rien mais soutint fermement son regard. Il eut un rictus.

V : Bien ! Pardonnez-moi Miss Granger, mais bien que notre petite conversation soit des plus agréables, les affaires m'attendent. C'est normal je suppose puisque j'étais mort… Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, mes fidèles mangemorts prendront bien soin de vous… et je vais revenir, … bientôt.

Hermione ferma les yeux en entendant la porte claquer lourdement et autorisa les larmes qu'elles retenaient à couler.

Ils avaient échoué. Pire encore. Non seulement ils n'avaient pas fait revenir Harry, mais ils avaient aussi ressuscité le sorcier le plus de tous les temps, un mage noir, un meurtrier.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

G : Ron ? Hermione ? Vous êtes-la ?

Rien.

Elle monta quelques marches et eu un sourire :

G : Vous êtes décents tous les deux ?

La rouquine, n'obtenant aucune réponse, monta les escaliers et s'arrêta au premier étage, figée : Dans la salle qui avait été aménagée en bureau pour leur père, trônait un chaudron ont le contenu bouillonnait encore, projettent des lueurs rouges sang sur les murs, tandis que des traces de luttes étaient parfaitement visibles, comme si son frère et sa meilleure amie s'étaient trouvé en nombre inférieur face à un ennemi dangereux. Dans un coin, un bout de bois. Et Ginny ferma les yeux lorsqu'elle le reconnu : la baguette magique d'Harry, cassée en deux, dont la cassure brillait d'une lueur verte, comme la marque des ténèbres…

Le lien se fit immédiatement dans sa tête et, horrifiée, elle transplana dans la boutique des jumeaux, où elle se mit à hurler :

F : Gin' ! Qu'est ce qui t'arrive ?

G : Il… Il est revenu…

Ge : Quoi ? Qui est revenu ?

G : Vol… Voldemort. Et il a emmené Ron et Hermione…

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Il frissonna en sentant la main glacée se poser sur son épaule.

V : Allons Monsieur Weasley, soyez un bon garçon…

La voix était étrangement aiguë.

V : Vous voulez que j'arrête de vous faire mal n'est ce pas ?

Ron ne répondit pas.

V : Répondez… Mais DITES LE BON SANG ! Endoloris !

Il ne put réprimer un cri de douleur. Ron voulait mourir, il avait mal, et ne sentait plus rien d'autres que ses os, transpercés par la douleur du sortilège pour ce qui devait être la 10ème fois.

V : Dites-moi où se trouve le quartier général de l'ordre.

Encore une fois, il garda le silence.

V : Vous ne voulez pas me le dire ? Vous ne voulez vraiment pas ? Très bien…

Il se tourna vers un des mangemorts et lui fit un signe de la tête. L'homme sortit laissant Ron seul avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres, qui arborait un sourire cruel.

V : Maintenant vous allez parler Monsieur Weasley, je vous le garantie.

L'homme revint, tenant une Hermione ligotée et effrayée par le bras. Voldemort pointa sa baguette sur la jeune femme.

V : Dites-moi où se cache l'ordre…

H : Ne dis rien Ron…

La regardant droit dans les yeux, il garda le silence.

V : Endoloris !

Le cri d'Hermione lui déchira les oreilles.

V : Dites le !

H : LA FERME RON !

Et elle s'effondra au sol, sous la violence du second sortilège.

R : Arrêtez !

H : NON !

Il ne tint pas compte de son intervention et baissa les yeux, honteux d'avoir craqué si rapidement.

R : Je vais vous dire où il est mais ne lui faites plus de mal…

Alors vous en pensez quoi ?


	12. Réunion au sommet

Voilà, ben écoutez, la je n'ose même pas m'excuser. Presque un an entre les deux chapitres... Je suis impardonnable, mais je ne m'étonnerais pas si vous aviez tous oublié ma fic. Merci a tous ceux qui ont continué à m'écrire pour m'encourager, mais à ma défense, j'ai passé le bac, et puis j'ai été malade et puis maintenant je suis à la fac, où je n'ai pas internet...

Toujours est-il que je suis désolée... Pour me faire pardonner, le prochain chapitre arrive au plus tard demain aprem, c'est promis...

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Pour plus de facilité, dans les chapitres à venir, voici un code pr les prénomns :

R: Ron D: Dean L: Luna

H: Hermione S: Seamus F/G: Fred/Georges

Gi: Ginny N: Néville MF: Maugrey Fol Oeil

M: Molly J: James Harrisson V: Voldemort

Lu: Lupin ...

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

D: Il faut faire quelque chose !

S: Non tu crois ? Moi je pensais plutôt les laisser prisonniers...

N : Taisez-vous, on n'a pas le temps pour ça !

Tous se tournèrent abasourdis vers lui. Néville n'était pas réputé pour être un garçon courageux mais cette fois-ci, il semblait être le plus determiné de tous à sortir Ron, Hermione, et même Malfoy de ce pétrin.

Ginny soupira

Gi: Alors, par quoi on commence ?

Ils se turent et se dévisagèrent, regrettant l'absence du fameux trio pour leurs idées audacieuses mais intelligentes et posées ( souvent grâce à l'intervention d'Hermione).

Ginny, Seamus, Dean, Néville, Luna, Bill, Charlie, Fred et Georges s'étaient réunis secrètement ( Charlie avait jugé inutile d'affoler leurs parents plus qu'ils ne l'étaient déjà) afin de trouver une solution, pour récupérer leurs amis, et exterminer, une bonne fois pour toute le mage noir le plus puissant qu'ait connu ce monde: Lord Voldemort.

L: On pourrait peut être transplaner

MF: Oh ! Mais en voilà une remarque intelligente Miss Lovegood, vous croyez que Voldemort n'a pas pensé à cette éventualité ?

Tous se tournèrent d'un même mouvement vers la voix.

F et G: Professeur Maugrey ? Professeur Lupin ?

D: Mais qu'est ce que vous faites ici ?

MF: Vous croyez vraiment qu'on allait laissé le sort de Ron et Hermione entre les mains de gamins immatures, chaperonné d'un éleveur de dragon et d'un banquier ?

Lu: Alastor, s'il vous plait, je vous avez demandé de leur annoncer cela avec délicatesse.

L'Auror emit un grognement gutural tandis que le loup garou abordait un petit sourire suffisant.

MF: Et bien j'ai été très délicat non?

Ils n'urent pas le temps de se pencher plus sur la question. Ginny ayant poussée un cri stridant, se leva brusquement de sa chaise pour se jetter dans les bras d'un grand brun vétu d'orange...

Gi: James ! Tu es venu ! Oh merci !

Elle l'embrassa avec tellement de ferveur que toutes les personnes présentes détournèrent la tête en rougissant. Toutes, sauf... Les jumeaux:

F: James Harrisson ?

G: Ginny ! Depuis quand tu embrasses à pleine bouche le capitaine des Cannons ?

James haussa les épaules, puis lui et le reste de son equipe s'installèrent près d'eux, faisait apparaître des chaises.

J: Je n'allais tout de même pas laissé mon gardien prisonnié sans intervenir n'est-ce pas ?

Cette explication sembla tous les satisfaire, même si Fred et Georges continuaient d'envoyer régulièrement des regards noirs au grand joueur de Quidditch et à leur soeur, qui semblait bien trop contente de le voir...

Tandis que les idées fuseaient quand aux différents moyens de localiser Voldemort puis de liberer Ron, Hermione et Malfoy, le professeur Lupin se mit quelque peu en retrait, afin d'observer ce petit groupe, comme un nouvel ordre du Phoenix rajeunit : Ces 15 jeunes gens, aidé de son expérience et de celle d'Alastor Maugrey, pourraient peut être bien réussir...

Tout ce qui importait maintenant, c'était que Ron et Hermione tiennent le coup...


	13. en enfer

H: RON ! NON NE FAIS PAS ... AAAAAAAAAAAAHH !

Le sort l'avait touché sans qu'ils s'y attendent, apparamment Lord Voldemort aussi savait utiliser les non-verbaux...

R: MAIS ARRETEZZZZZZZZZ ! Bong sang, arrêtez s'il-vous plaît, laissez-la tranquille...

Les larmes coulaient maintenant abondamment sur ses joues, voir Hermione souffrir à ce point, le visage défiguré par la douleur, était plus qu'il ne pouvait le supporter.

V: Pardon ?

R: Je vous ai dit d'arrêter !

De rage, il envoya son poing en arrière, jettant à terre un des mangemorts qui le retenait. Il attrappa le bras du second et le fit passer par dessus son epaule.

Il se précipita vers Hermione, attrapant un de ses gardes par la gorge.

Il allait l'étrangler quand une voix froide s'évela:

V: Impero !

Sa main se figea sur le cou de l'homme et ses yeux tombèrent sur ceux d'Hermione, remplis de larmes de peur et d'espoir.

V: Lache le.

Il essaya de lutter quelques secondes, gardant son regard plongé dans celui de son amie, y puisant le plus de force possible.

V: Tu entends ce que je dis, LACHE-LE ! IMPERO!

Ron perdit ses forces et sa main retomba mollement le long de son corps. Hermione poussa un gémissement.

V: Bien... Maintenant, dis aurevoir à ta sang de bourbe. Parce qu'elle va gentiment retourner dans sa cellule.

Ils echangèrent un regard.

V: Allez dit aurevoir. IMPERO! Embrasse-la.

Lentement, comme un automate, Ron se pencha vers elle et posa ses mains sur ses joues, encadrant son visage. Soutenant son regard, il posa doucement ses lèvres sur les siennes et elle ferma les yeux, s'autorisant à vivre le moment, une larme roulant sur sa joue. Il approfondit leur baiser et elle le suivit, jusqu'à ce qu'il y mette fin brusquement, il s'appliqua a poser des baisers aériens le long de son cou, et lorsque ses levres furent au niveau de son oreille, il souffla:

R: Il ne m'a pas eu...

Elle le regarda et vit cette étincelle dans ses yeux, celle qu'il avait quand il venait de faire une bétise, et qu'il en était fier... Elle ne savait plus si elle devait être soulagée ou effrayée... Si Lord Voldemort se rendait compte de la supercherie, Ron était mort...

H: Fais attention a toi.

Il hocha imperceptiblement la tête et lui donna un rapide baiser. Puis il reprit d'une voix plus forte et monotone.

R: Au revoir mon amour.

Hermione sanglota. Il ne l'avait jamais appelé ainsi avant, et le fait qu'il le fasse, en feignant d'être sous l'emprise d'un sort, alors qu'ils n'allaient probablement plus jamais se revoir, lui fit affreusement mal.

Elle le regarda droit dans les yeux, et ouvrit la bouche, sans articuler un son. Il put néanmoins lire sur ses lèvres.

« Je t'aime ».

« Moi aussi ».

Il voulu l'embrasser encore une fois, mais deux mangemorts s'interposèrent, emmenant avec eux une Hermione qui luttait de toutes ses forces.

H: NON! Pitié ! NON ! RON !

Les cris d'Hermione se firent encore entendre pendant quelques minutes, puis laissèrent place au silence

Pendant un instant, Ron procéda à l'analyse de sa situation. Il avait tenté de la rassurer, et espérait que ça avait fonctionné. Hermione lui avait dit qu'elle l'aimait, pensant sans doute qu'ils ne se reverraient plus jamais. Il se reprit. Il ne pouvait s'accorder le luxe de penser à ça maintenant, pour l'instant, il avait un autre problème à gérer...

V: Nous voilà enfin seuls monsieur Weasley, maintenant, vous allez tout me dire... IMPERO !

Il sentit une nouvelle fois cette sensation de bien-être l'envahir pendant quelques secondes, puis les douleurs du Doloris lui revinrent, preuve qu'il avait une fois de plus, su resister au sortilege.

Feignant un air hagard et béat, il se tourna vers Lord Voldemort, qui souriait d'un air démoniaque.

Oui, il avait un gros problème...

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

V: Dites moi monsieur Weasley... Ou se trouve l'Ordre ?

R: Quel ordre ?

V: L'Ordre du Phoenix voyons. Dites-le moi, où se réunit-il ?

R: Pettigrow ne vous l'a pas encore dit ?

V: Queudver n'a jamais fait partie de l'ordre... Il ne sait rien.

R: Quel dommage...

Il eut un rire, et Lord Voldemort comprit qu'il n'était plus sous l'emprise du sortilège.

V: Vous ne devriez pas rire monsieur Weasley, vous ne devriez vriament pas... ENDOLORIS !

Il eut le courage de ne pas crier, mais ne put empêcher les convulsions de son corps, et tomba au sol.

V: Maintenant, IMPERO ! Dites-moi où se réunit l'Ordre.

Ron réussit une fois de plus a combattre le sortilège et fut prit d'un rire démentiel. Il avait tellement mal qu'il sentait sa raison l'abandonner peu à peu. Il eut une pensée pour les Longdubat, et fut heureux que Neville n'ai jamais su ce qu'avait réellement enduré ses parents.

R: Je ne sais pas, je ne connais pas l'adresse. Nous y allons en transplanant.

V: Mais l'Ordre a bien un Gardien du secret.

R: Oui.

V: Qui est-ce ? QUI EST-CE ? REPONDEZ !

Sa voix était maintenant stridente et Ron le regarda avec un sourire, comme s'il était inconscient de ce qu'il risquait.

R: Le Gardien était Dumbledore... Mais vous ne saurez jamais, vous l'avez déjà tué...

Lord Voldemort poussa un hurlement de rage et ses serviteurs entrèrent dans la pièce, inquiets. Le Seigneur des Ténebres, hystérique, s'adressa à eux d'une voix suraïgu.

V: Emmenez-le dans sa cellule ! Vous m'entendez, emmenez-le ! ET QUE LUI ET SA SANG DE BOURBE Y CREVENT DE FAIM !

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Charlie était a présent le seul eveillé au Terrier. Lupin et Maugrey se relayaient pour faire des rondes dans les environs, et les autres prenaient quelques heures de repos. Cela faisait presque un jour qu'ils travaillaient sans relache, sans même manger.

En soupirant, il se frotta les yeux et reporta son attention aux notes d'Hermione qu'il epluchait depuis trois bonnes heures.

Quelque chose leur avait forcément echappé... Et il devait trouver quoi.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Deux mangemorts le jettèrent violemment dans une cellule sombre. Il atterit lourdement sur le sol, et ferma les yeux un moment, espérant être mort pour ne plus sentir cette douleur...

H: Ron ?

R: Hermione...

Sa voix était faible, mais elle put le localiser. Péniblement, elle se leva et courru jursqu'à lui, s'écrasant contre sa poitrine.

H: Ron ! Mon Dieu j'ai eu tellement peur qu'il ne te tue !

Il fut prix d'une quinte de toux et elle se releva subitement, inquiète de lui avoir fait mal. Ron ne parlait pas, son silence l'angoissait et elle porta une main à son visage, caressant ses joues tumifiées pour se poser sur ses lèvres. Un mince filet de sang s'en echappait mais il respirait.

H: Ron ? Ron, je t'en prie, parle-moi. Ne me laisse pas Ron ! Ron !

Sans relfechir, elle l'embrassa, faisant passer tous ses sentiments dans ce baiser, et ne se rendit pas compte que les lèvres du jeune homme commençaient à bouger contre les siennes.

Sortant à peine de sa léthargie, Ron sentit des lèvres chaudes se poser sur les siennes, et il répondit à son baiser, avec tout autant de passion.

Ils appronfondissaient toujours un peu plus leur étreinte, que ce soit avec les mains ou tout leur corps. Ils voulaient se sentir le plus près possible de l'autre, se prouver qu'ils étaient vivants, rien d'autre n'avait d'importance...

Il se souleva legèrement et avec une pression de ses hanches, inversa leur position. Ron était maintenant au dessus de la jeune femme, qui passa ses mains sous sa chemise noire, envoyant des frissons le long de sa colonne vertébrale.

Elle mordilla sa lèvre inférieure et il poussa un gémissement. Il n'y avait rien de romantique dans leurs gestes, simplement un besoin à assouvir.

Il lui enleva son tee-shirt et baissa la fermeture éclair de sa jupe, s'arrêtant un instant, posé sur ses coudes et avant-bras, afin de l'admirer, en sous-vêtements rose pâle, les joues rosies et les lèvres gonflées. C'était Hermione, son Hermione, et ce qu'ils faisaient n'était pas bien et aurait forcément de graves conséquences, même s'ils en avaient tous deux besoin.

R: Tu es vraiment magnifique...

Sa voix était rauque et provoqua un long frisson en elle. Elle lui retira sa chemise, defit sa ceinture, et deboutonna son jean...

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

C: C'est dingue ! Hermione est vraiment brillante !

Ginny se reveilla en sursaut.

Gi: Quesquisepasse ?

C: Elle a fait un véritable travail de recherche ! Tout est là. Simplement... Elle a fait une erreur de traduction...

Il avait un grand sourire, et tous s'approchèrent de lui.

D: Et, c'est une bonne chose ?

F: C'est vrai. Parce que Hermione ne se trompe jamais !

C: Mais là si ! Elle pensait ne pouvoir en faire revenir qu'un... Seulement le livre des Mystères a utilisé une méthaphore...

G: Et alors ?

J: En quoi la syntaxe du livre te fait sourire ?

C: Ce n'est pas la syntaxe, c'est ce qu'il dit !

N: MAIS QU'EST CE QU'IL DIT ?

Ils avaient l'impression de devenir fous... Charlie semblait prendre plaisir à les faire attendre.

C: Si je ne me trompe pas, ils ont ressucité Voldemort il y a 22h.

B: Et alors ?

C: Alors, selon le livre, Harry va sortir de ce même chaudron dans exactement 1h52minutes...

A SUIVRE


	14. anciens chap 14 et 15 modifiés

OKay, alors je change juste le début du chap. pcq j'ai bien réfléchi et je n'ai aucune envie que ma fic passe au M. Désolée mais c'est juste que je ne me sens pas capable d'écrire quelque chose de si explicite….

Bisous et promis la suite suivra dans le courant de la semaine.

£HP£

Il avait perdu toute notion du temps. Rien d'autre ne comptait en cet instant que la sensation des lèvres d'Hermione contre les siennes, de ses mains qui se perdaient dans ses cheveux.

Il avait totalement oublié où ils se trouvaient aussi. Il la sentait contre lui et rien d'autre n'avait d'importance.

Elle caressa son ventre avec sa main gauche tandis que de la main droite, elle appuyait sur sa nuque, comme si elle voulait ne jamais se séparer de lui.

Il savait qu'ils allaient mourir. C'était certain. Rien ne pouvait changer cela. Mais ils semblaient allaient beaucoup trop loin, trop vite. Et même si Ron désirait plus que tout lui faire l'amour, il ne voulait pas qu'Hermione meure avec le souvenir d'une première fois à la va-vite sur le sol humide d'une prison lugubre. Elle méritait mieux. Elle méritait tellement plus qu'il eu envie de pleurer rien qu'en y pensant.

Il se recula brutalement, et elle gémit pour se plaindre de la perte. Il souffla et remit sa chemise sans la boutonner.

H: Ron ?

Sa voix était encore tremblante et il se passa une main dans les cheveux pour essayer de chasser ces sensations de son esprit.

Elle se redressa, une main posée protectivement sur sa poitrine dénudée et plongea ses yeux dans les siens, inquiète.

H: Ron, qu'est ce qui se passe ? Si j'ai fait quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas...

R: NON ! Bon Dieu Hermione, qu'est ce que tu vas imaginé ?

Il soupira et se plaça face à elle. Il passa sa main sur son visage, replaçant tendrement une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille.

R: Tu es tellement jolie.

Elle regarda son visage, malgré ses nombreuses blessures, il restait l'homme qu'elle trouvait si beau, celui qu'elle aimait depuis tellement d'années.

H: Ron...

Il la fit taire d'un baiser et la prit dans ses bras.

R: Hermione, si tu savais depuis combien de temps j'en ai envie... Mais je ne veux pas, pas comme ça... On le regretterait.

Elle frissonna et renfila rapidement son tee-shirt et sa jupe, lui tournant le dos tandis qu'il remettait son jean. Derrière elle, il passa ses bras autour de sa taille et la serra contre lui, posant son visage tuméfié sur son épaule.

R: J'espère que tu comprends...

Elle se retourna et lui fit un sourire, malgré ses yeux remplis de larmes.

H: Oui... Et merci.

Il lui sourit et passa une main dans ses cheveux, son crâne lui faisait mal.

H: Ron?

Il reporta son regard sur elle et fut bouleversé. Les larmes coulaient librement sur ses joues.

H: J'ai peur...

Il la prit dans ses bras, et la fit s'allonger sur le sol de leur cellule, la serrant contre lui pour essayer de calmer ses tremblements.

R: N'aie pas peur. Je suis là, tout va s'arranger.

Elle sanglota encore quelques minutes puis finit par s'endormir.

Ron la serra plus fort contre lui, caressant ses cheveux et murmurant dans le noir.

R: On va s'en sortir,... Tout ira bien... On va s'en sortir ensemble parce qu'on s'aime... Et même si on ne s'en sort pas, on mourra ensemble. Cette idée me suffit à moi.

Elle ouvrit les yeux dans le noir, sans qu'il s'en aperçoive... S'il savait comme il avait raison...

£HP£

Cela faisait presque 2heures maintenant...

Ils étaient tous assemblés autour du chaudron, quand il se mit à bouillonner pour la seconde fois.

Aucun d'eux n'osaient parlé, ni bouger, de peur de réaliser que ce n'était qu'un rêve

Et pour leur plus grande joie, Harry Potter, sortit du chaudron, l'air plus déterminé que jamais. Ils eurent à peine le temps de se rapprocher de lui qu'il tomba inanimé dans les bras d'un Remus Lupin abasourdi...

£HP£

Le silence fut la première chose dont il prit conscience quand il se reveilla. Sa vision était trouble lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux. Mais il s'habitua rapidement et se leva d'un bond du fauteuil dans lequel ils l'avaient installé.

Harry Potter, agé maintenant de 19ans et au sommet de sa forme faisait face à une vingtaine de personne, dont il ne connaissait pas la moitié. Néville et Luna le dévisageaient, bouche ouverte, Georges et Fred – rendus muets pour la première fois de leur vie, faudra qu'il pense à donner son truc à Ron – se pinçaient mutuellement, Seamus, Dean, Lupin, Bill et Maugrey Fol Oeil le regardaient bêtemment.

Une main carressante dans son dos et Harry se tourna pour faire face à Ginny Weasley. Mais lorsqu'il vit sa main libre étroitement sérrée dans celle d'un grand brun qu'il ne connaissait pas, Harry s'éloigna brutalement.

Il y eu un raclement de gorge et Charlie prit la parole.

C: Ha... Harry ? Tout va bien ?

Il aquiesca de la tête.

C: Ecoute, on sait que tu revient de loin, mais le temps presse. Voldemort est revenu et a emmené...

Ha: Je sais tout ça.

Sa voix était dure et tranchante, et plus grave que dans leur souvenir.

Gi: Mais ? Comment...

MF: Attendez ! Qui nous dit que c'est bien monsieur Potter ?

Harry le regarda fixement, et pendant quelques secondes, ils crurent voir une expression de douleur passer sur le visage du vieil auror qui détourna le regard en se tenant le crâne.

Ha : Maitenant que ce point est éclairci, nous pouvons passer au choses sérieuses.

Sa voix était glaciale et ils eurent du mal a croire que c'était bien lui.

Ha: J'ai besoin de savoir où est leur cachette.

Lu: Ils sont dans le manoir des Jedusor d'après ce qu'on sait. Mais on n'est pas sûr...

N: On vient avec toi Harry.

Ils ne leur accorda même pas un regard. Ses yeux flamboyèrent un instant et tous furent abasourdis de sentir un telle puissance émaner du garçon.

Ha: Je n'ai pas besoin de vous.

Il disparut dans une gerbe d'étincelles rouges et or.

F: Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?

D: C'était bien Harry ça ? J'ai pas rêvé ?

B: C'est moi où est-ce qu'il a... Changé ?

Les larmes aux yeux, Ginny rompi le charme en courant s'emfermer dans sa chambre. Oui Harry était revenu. Mais elle savait qu'elle l'avait perdu à jamais...

£HP£

Ron savait que quelque chose n'était pas normal. Enfin, moins normal que de se faire enlever et torturer par Lord Voldemort et ses fidèles et se faire enfermé dans un cachot. Ca, même pour lui et Hermione, ce n'était pas ce qu'il pouvait appeler la normalité. Ron secoua la tête : ce n'était vraiment pas le moment de faire une introspection.

Le soleil était haut dans le ciel mais personne n'étaient encore venu. Pas de séance de torture à l'horizon ni de petit déjeuner au lit. « Le service de chambre laisse franchement à désirer ici » pensa-t'il amèrement.

Soudain une explosion se fit entendre et Hermione s'éveilla en sursaut, se blotissant contre lui. Pendant quelques minutes ils entendirent des sortilèges lancés dans toute la maison puis un long râle d'agonie, puis plus rien. L'atmosphère était pesante et les deux jeunes gens savaient que si Voldemort était sortit victorieux du combat contre ses mysterieux adversaires – même s'il soupçonnaient ce qui restait de l'ordre et de l'AD d'en être la cause – il ne leur resterait plus beaucoup de temps à vivre.

La lumière fut aveuglante lorsque la porte du cachot explosa, et ils purent distinguer la haute et puissante silhouette de leur sauveur juste avant qu'il ne tombe dans les bras de Ron, inerte. Ce n'est qu'en baissant les yeux vers son visage démuni de lunettes que Ron et Hermione reconnurent leur meilleur ami: le défunt Harry Potter..

£HP£

A suivre... Si vous voulez bien sûr.

Désoléeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee du retard, je n'ai aucune excuse je sais.

Merci à tous mes petits rewiers chéris. Ca fait tjrs plaisir !


End file.
